Feelin' Blue
by Ice Lynx
Summary: Direct Sequal to "Two Kids and a Grouch". After an accident changes Steph's life forever she must learn to cope, but not before a new threat puts her and her loved ones in a deadly position that tests her will to live and not join those who already died.
1. After the Wedding

OK, me and giveGodtheGlory have once again collaborated for the first few chappies of this story, the rest was written by me, it's a DIRECT SEQUAL to "Two Kids and a Grouch", taking place a few years later. Unlike the previous stories the few chappies in front were written in an rp so instead of one of us being responsible for one chapter we're responsible for about one or two paragraphs at a time.

Obviously everything but our OC's belong to Marvel, but I'm working on that. :P

Anyway... so yeah, please review, this is an AWSOME story and thanks to Tam it's actually edited, big plus for anyone who's read my older fics, lol.

Oh yeah, and tell us all what you're thinking if ya want!

Ice Lynx

----------------------------

The ancient mansion stood serenely, basking in the sunlight that painted its granite flanks and lit up the small party of people on the front lawn. Bobby Drake stared deeply into his new wife's eyes as he bent to kiss her, only to stop and look down as his nine-year-old sister in law dropped her flower basket and whimpered, black eyes full of confusion as she looked around at the rest of the wedding group.

"Oh darn." He exchanged a glance with Rogue and went to one knee. "Ruhko? Can you hear me? This is Rogue's wedding- your dad's right over there."

Ruhko stared at him blankly and backed away, her nose starting to wrinkle into a snarl.

Bobby backed off, turning to the bridesmaid who stood on Rogue's other side and speaking softly. "Steph, quick, see if she remembers you this time."

Steph picked up her skirt and walked towards her sister, smiling assuringly. "Hey Ruk, ya know I'd like ya t' growl at Bobby sometimes t' keep him in line, but this's his wedding day."

The slender child looked at her puzzledly, backing away slowly as she advanced, then whirled and streaked away toward the woods.

"Ruhko, wait!" called the other little flower girl, then glanced up at Steph, blue eyes full of hurt. "Did she forget us again?"

Steph sighed, looking over her shoulder as Logan rushed off after Ruhko, she could see Xavier frowning and a few other X Men turning and watching.

"Ruhko? Ruhko!" Logan called, not reaching her before she reached the tree line but following her scent through the trees.

Bobby turned back toward Rogue, his face full of sadness, then gasped and threw his hands up as she grabbed him by the front of his tux and gave him a firm peck on the mouth before gathering up her full white skirts and heading toward the trees herself.

Steph watched, looking down at Bucky, who was glomped onto her skirt, crying softly, not glancing up as the best man came up behind her and put one big blue paw on her shoulder.

"Charles?" asked Hank softly.

"She doesn't remember anything this time," said the Professor in a distracted voice, his eyes unfocused as he tried to contact and comfort the confused child.

Steph blinked back a tear and picked up Bucky, knowing that her father would take care of Ruhko but the girl in her arms now also needed to be counseled, she took it especially hard whenever Ruhko forgot them.

Holding Bucky close Steph looked at Hank. "Why?" She asked, the one word question almost tearing her own heart out.

"All things are possible when mankind loses sight of its own humanity," he murmured, tears making dark tracks in his facial fur. "Anything is possible if the desire for gain is great enough, even the molding of an infant into a tool."

There was a scream from the trees, followed by snarling and spitting, then a whoop and a full-chested roar.

"Sabertooth!" Bobby iced up, totally forgetting his tux.

The erstwhile Brotherhood member came out of the forest, face a mask of grim suffering as he held the squirming, clawing Ruhko to his chest, both her hands held in one of his. "Where do you want me to put her, runt?" he asked Logan, who was walking beside him anxiously.

Logan looked at his daughter with pain-filled eyes. "My room," he said. "Maybe my n' her's scent'll calm her down." Creed nodded as the two men passed out of sight, and Rogue stopped next to her other sisters and her new husband. "Steph, you wanna just slap that 'just married' sticker yoh was hidin' on Bobby's back 'n git it ovah with? I don' really feel like dancin' or nuthin' any moah."

Steph hugged her sister and pulled out the sticker, looking at Bobby. "Turn around," she instructed, putting the sticker on his back and then looked down.

"She'll be alright Rogue," Steph said, not completely sure she could convince herself the same thing. "Soon, we'll figure out how to reverse that crap and Ruhko'll be back to the way she was before...." Steph trailed off as Ororo also came forth and attempted a smile.

"Congratulations," she said to Rogue and Bobby, and the others repeated the words.

The other X-Men filed up to add their congratulations and wishes to those of Ororo, and the party effectively disbanded itself in a few minutes, leaving only Steph and Hank standing on the lawn in front of the white arch.

Steph looked up at Hank, then leaned on his shoulder, looking tired. "Well," she said at last. "The Ice cube is officially my brother-in-law. Someone give me a tissue, my cry's been delayed for a while."

Her best friend wrapped an arm around her, resting his cheek against hers, his brown eyes staring into space. "I am exceeding glad that I am not a superstitious man."

Steph looked around as her sister and slightly tipsy new brother talked to Hank and Ororo. As she looked around, trying to ignore Kitty's incessant giggling and Peter's bragging about how much wine he could drink, she noticed Creed sitting off to one side, drinking from a bottle of Xavier's special scotch with his chair propped up against the wall. Walking over to the large man she sat down, looking at him thoughtfully until he snapped at her.

"Yeah?" he said, "Whaddya want?"

"Why were you in the woods today?" Steph asked. "I'm glad you were, but why?"

He stared at her, his strange black eyes hard as his face worked for a few moments. "None of your $# business," he said at last.

Steph shrugged, straightening her dress. "Was jus' wondering, watching Bobby n' Rogue getting married?"

His shrug mirrored hers as he turned to watch Peter looking under the table in surprise at the passed out Jubilee. After a few minutes she realized that he was trying to ignore her into going away.

Steph smiled. No one had yet been able to beat her at that game. Crossing her arms, she leaned against the wall and stared at him unblinkingly for as long as she needed to.

It took less than fifteen minutes. The black eyes swung back to her with a low growl and a baring of teeth. "Get lost, skirt."

"Make me," Steph replied evenly, noticing out of the corner of her eye Hank watching them carefully. Creed surged to his feet with a roar, lunging toward her.

Steph didn't flinch as Creed stopped, his glittering eyes an inch away from hers and bad breath sweeping over her as he panted, then turned around in a temper and sat back down on his seat, growling.

"You can't win that way, Fluffy," Steph said.

There was a sigh from behind her, then the distinct sound of Hank's grimace as he down half a bottle of wine in one gulp and slammed it back to the table. "Steph, don't _DO_ that!"

Creed had gone back to ignoring her again, his face set in a scowl as he sipped the old whisky right from the bottle. "Maybe I just felt like bein' there."

Steph smiled sweetly at Hank. "Careful," she said. "Wine doesn't agree with you." Then she looked at Creed again.

"Then maybe I jus' feel like being here for th' rest of the night," she said sincerely.

His second roar caught her off guard, but she managed to dodge the claws that would have ripped out her guts. Jumping back, she stepped on the hem of her dress and fell back onto her butt, looking up in consternation as Hank bounded over her and placed himself between her and Creed, who had a haunted, desperate look on his lean face.

Steph's jaw dropped at the sudden change as Rogue hurried over and helped her up, glaring at Creed. But before she could say anything Steph shook her head. "I- alright, alright, I'm sorry, keep yer shorts on Fluffy I'm leavin'."

Creed turned around and stalked out of the room, the other X Men getting out of his way quickly, staring.

"Don't _ever_ do that again," Hank said through gritted teeth, turning and looking worriedly at Steph. "He is not one to be tempered with."

Steph looked over at Hank, smiling shakily. "Don't plan on it," she said. His expression softened and his hand took its accustomed place on her shoulder, but before he could speak Logan charged into the ballroom, claws out and face grim.

The short Canadian stopped and glanced around, sniffing, then let the adamantium blades retract. "What the heck was that?"

"Your daughter, picking a fight with Sabertooth," said Madilyn Summers languidly from where she sat at the bar in her short leather skirt.

Steph bristled as Logan turned to glare at her. "I didn't pick a fight with no one!" she said loudly. "I asked him what he was doin' in the woods and he went nuts!" She growled at Madilyn as Logan blinked and looked over at his daughter, then sighed, turned on his heel, and went back upstairs.

Steph glared at the woman, fists clenched as she opened her mouth to say more, but Hank stepped into her line of view, his face grim. "I would not try and get into a fight with Mrs. Summers," he said gently.

Steph still glared, but then saw Scott and her face softened slightly. "Stupid twit," she said under her breath. "She doesn't deserve _him_."

Hank followed her gaze, ignoring Madilyn as she smirked at them. "Aye, poor Scott," he replied in the same tone. Then he offered her his arm. "The music begins to crash within my skull, fair warrior, whilt thou accompany me whilst I take a turn in the garden?"

Rogue smirked at Steph but the younger woman immediately set her heel in the bride's foot, then nodded at Hank. "Sure," she said.

They were silent as they exited the noisy ballroom through the open French doors and strolled up and down the paved paths of the formal garden, both of them automatically compensating stride to match the other, not even needing to think of it any longer.

Then Hank broke the comfortable silence. "Eight years," he said softly, looking at his other hand in the moonlight.

Steph looked over at him, nodding. "Since you ate that stupid Twinkie," she said, a small smile on her face. "And yet you still eat them in countless numbers."

He smiled, canines gleaming in the moonlight, and she was struck by the contrast between his white tux and the darkness of his fur. "If I could choose but one Twinkie to consume in my lifetime, it would be that one."

Steph laughed, squeezing his arm lightly. "Accourse ya would, ya enjoy all th' attention being the biggest teddy bear in th' world brings ya," she teased.

His smile went tender. "That is not the reason, fair sister-at-arms."

Steph looked thoughtful for a moment. "Then it's cause ya like not needin' a blanket at night?" she guessed.

He shook his head, patting her hand where it lay on his arm. "No. 'Tis for the honor of hearing your voice. I near thought myself in company of angels while you sang at the ceremony."

Steph blushed. "Well I thought about doin' an imitation of a banshee, like I usually sound, but Rogue heard me talkin' t' Kitty about it n' threatened t' skin me alive if I did, so I had to learn to sing better... thanks Hank." Steph blushed again and looked down, smiling.

"A banshee is the furthest thing from my mind when I hear your voice," he said softly, staring up at the stars. "You have always been blessed with winsome tones, my Stephanie. Never let another tell you differently." He chuckled. "Logan would gut them."

Steph's smile widened and she chuckled as well. "I'd gut them," she replied. "Dad would jus' finish them off. Before my mutation manifestered I was lined up by my mother to become a singer, had it all planned out she did. It was annoying, and accourse, impossible as soon as I nearly wiped out our town with the first few notes in Church," she trailed off, remembering the past.

He patted her hand again, brown eyes dark with sympathy, then stopped and sank beside her onto a bench. "Hast heard the gossip surrounding us?" he asked, as she leaned against his shoulder.

Steph groaned jokingly. "How can anyone miss it? Every time Kitty comes up to me it's to ask if we've hooked up yet. It just because when I was younger I-" Steph broke off, blushing again.

"Spent an inordinate amount of time seeking contact with my fur?" He laughed. "If that be the reason then surely I'm betrothed to every maid and matron in the mansion."

Steph chuckled nervously. "Yeah," she said, coughing slightly. "But comes with the territory, you have to admit, it is very, very special fur, with a nice color too."

Hank looked down at his hand again, smiling, then glanced up as Kurt suddenly appeared on the edge of the roof for a few minutes before teleporting away again. "It seems that the party is growing a trifle wild." He glanced down at Steph as she shivered and tucked his arm over her shoulders, pulling her against his side.

Steph smiled. "Told ya wine never works with you," she teased. "Specially when you drink it that fast." Hank nodded as they sat down, yawning as Steph put her head on his shoulder, watching jokingly as Kitty and Peter stumbled through the garden path a ways from them, making their way home.

Steph smiled as she heard a soft snore come from Hank, and she closed her eyes, too comfortable to bother waking him up. Soon both were fast asleep with the moonlight falling down on their shoulders.


	2. Ice Cream

Steph sighed, looking at Little Steph sadly. She still couldn't accept that her birth parents were dead and now she was responsible for this kid. She was so... helpless. The silent medbay seemed too bright for her mood, too bright for her little sister's sleeping form, the lights illuminating her burns and scrapes. The bubble around the tiny girl made Steph uneasy, because one look at the child and you could tell they were sisters. Both of them were the image of their mother, only Little Steph had straight black hair instead of Steph's wild orange.

There was a soft snuffle from behind her and she turned in her chair to see Ruhko looking at her, sympathy shining in her black eyes, and Steph ached again at the thought of how long it had been since she'd heard this other little sister speak.

Steph walked over to Ruhko and kneeled down in front of the small girl, trying to smile. "You gonna talk to me today?" she asked like she had started to soon after Ruhko's lapse into silence. But like usual she got no reply. This, even more than the finding of her birth sister and deaths of her parents, hurt Steph. Even when her mutation was uncontrollable she could talk to Ruhko, and get a reply. But now there was nothing, and it was like a loneliness that would never go away, a loss of a part of her, even with Ruhko right in front of her.

Ruhko took her hand and squeezed it gently, then turned to look at the softly beeping bubble with a sigh, her eyes going far away again. Behind her, Bucky pushed her way out of the heating vent and stood up, brushing off dust bunnies. "Ruhko? Are we gonna play some more? Oh...." Her ready grin bloomed. "Hi, Stephy!"

Steph smiled at Bucky, then put on a mock-stern face. "Were you two climbing around in there again? Last week Scott almost called the exterminator because he thought you were mice up there!" She smiled at them and pulled them into a quick hug, then sighed and stood up. "Run along now, 'fore dad finds out you're up there again." With a nod both girls raced back into the vent and Steph listened for a moment, then sighed.

Little Steph was her charge now, she was over eighteen and the feds wanted to keep mutants out of the foster homes and orphanages, they were more than happy to give her to her older sister. Steph was not sure how to feel about this. Years ago she was angry with the girl for replacing her, both in presence and name, but now she was a mutant too, and Steph could have never turned her away after she heard her birth parents had died.

Her troubled musings were broken by a teasing male voice. "Hey, Steph. Kitty said you were down here."

Steph scowled when she looked up and saw Mark enter the room, his usual flirty look as annoying in Steph's eyes as his pumped up stride and assumption that every girl under the sun was in love with him. "Yeah?" She grunted. _'The blond's too thick to realize I want to be left alone'_ she growled to herself. _'it's bad enough having to deal with my family being turned upside down without his smart-aleck face being stuck in everything'_.

Mark gave her a heartbreaker grin as he leaned on the life support console. "So, Kitty was telling me that you and Hank aren't a number, so I was wondering if you'd like to go to that new French place in the city." He leaned toward her, big blue eyes fixed intently on her face.

Steph pulled away while grabbing his collar and pulling him off the console. "Don't touch that," she said. Mark blinked but then smiled as her hand accidentally touched the back of his neck.

"So will you come?" he asked. Steph knew that she was supposed to keep her temper with him, but he was such a dunce! He bothered her in the medbay where her younger sister could die at any moment while her other little sister had turned into a mute just in time for her mother to marry a close friend while her father tried to keep up with everything happening at once, so that this stupid boy could ask her out?! Steph turned away, but he put a hand on her shoulder, which made her flinch. She didn't like anyone touching her there, well, except one....

"Did Miss Monroe give her consent for you to touch her in that manner?" asked a smooth baritone from behind Mark.

The blond man turned to frown at Hank. "This doesn't concern you, McCoy. You said yourself you and Steph weren't a couple, so quit interfering with her love life."

Hank's normally good-natured face took on a set expression. "Steph, have you asked Mark to touch you?" Steph shook her head and glared at the hand still on her shoulder.

"I see." The words held a trace of a growl. "Mark, leave."

"I don't have to." The wannabe Casanova growled back. "Mind your own business."

Hank took a deep breath, big hands flexing as though they longed to wrap around the smaller man's neck.

"Get outta here, Garlon," growled Logan from the door.

Mark jumped, face going white, then spun on his heel and did as told.

Steph sighed in relief, bowing her head as one hand went up to it, touching the migraine that had been there for a while. After a moment she looked up and smiled at Hank and Logan.

"Thanks," she said. "The git's never gonna get a clue, is he?"

"Doubt it." Logan pushed off the doorjamb and walked over to look down at Little Steph, his gruff face inscrutable.

"Are you well, sweet Stephanie?" Hank's big paws gently massaged the tense muscles in her neck.

Steph closed her eyes and sighed again. "Not really, but much better off when you're around," she said. Logan's eyebrows raised, and Steph rolled her eyes. "Accourse I meant you too, daddy," she said. Logan smirked but nodded.

Then he looked down at the tiny eight-year-old in the bubble, ignoring Hank as the blue doctor continued to rub Steph's neck. "How's she doin?"

Hank could feel Steph's muscles tense up again as she looked over at the bubble and its occupant. "Same," she said in a quiet voice. "Always the same."

Logan closed his eyes for a moment, then straightened and came to Steph, putting his arms around her and holding her close as though she were a little kid, instead of a woman over a head taller than him. "Don't give up, darlin'," he whispered gruffly. "We'll beat all this yet."

"Yeah," Steph said, nodding as she hugged Logan back. "You know what I really need to do?"

"What?" Logan and Hank asked. Steph smiled.

"Blow off some steam..." she said, rubbing her knuckles apprehensively. "Where'd the git go? Maybe he's just what I need right now."

"No." Logan shook his head as he released her and reached into his pocket for a cigar. "Chuck needs him ta go do somethin' in town." He glanced toward the heating vent. "Whyn't ya git those two outta the pipes 'n I'll take ya all ta town fer ice cream?"

Steph sighed as her plans for getting a new punching bag were ruined, then smiled at her father's answer, like she was a kid. _'Oh well,'_ she thought. _'Never to old for ice cream'_. She began to walk over to the pipes, but Bucky and Ruhko, having heard the magic words, bounced out, filthy and grinning from ear to ear.

"Ice cream!" Bucky cried. Steph picked her up and then grabbed Ruhko, looking over at Hank.

"You coming?" she asked hopefully, smiling. "I bet they'll have Twinkie flavor."

Hank shook his head regretfully. "I would not like to intrude on family... time!" His words ended in a yelp as Logan casually bounced his image inducer off the back of his head.

"Shut up, Blue 'n hurry. We don't got all day." Logan took his youngest daughter from her elder sister and paused to kiss Ruhko on the cheek. "Good ta see ya smilin', darlin'," he told her, voice so soft that Steph could barely make out the words, though Ruhko had no trouble.

Steph smiled as she put Bucky on her shoulders, then she took Hank's arm as he put his image inducer on. "You are part of the family anyway," she said, as Bucky giggled. "But if ya want more proof, Dad can adopt ya!" She laughed and Hank chuckled as well, and Logan, having overheard the remark just shook his head.

"There's more n' one way t' get inta a family," he said, laughing as he ignored Steph's hit on the shoulder.

The joking and laughing continued as they made their way to the garage and got into the jeep, Logan swatting at Steph as she tried to poke him in the ribs as he strapped Bucky in and adjusted her booster, but an easy silence fell over the occupants of the vehicle as it pulled out and began the journey toward Salem.

Hank, sitting on the on the other side of Bucky, leaned over and studied Steph closely. "How are you fairing, sweet Stephanie? Methinks that the weight of thine thoughts perhaps becomes a burden?"

"It's just..." Steph sighed. "Mom's gotten married to Kurt, Kurt! I mean, he's great and I love him, but married? And Mark has been following me around for days, and Ruhko isn't herself and dad's going crazy just tryin' to keep us all in check and did I mention how much I hate Mrs. Summers? She does everything in her power to make me loath her so much I just wanna- not to mention Little Steph-" Steph broke off, putting her head in her hands. "Where the heck did normalcy go?"

Once more the big blue paw gently rubbed the back of her neck. "Ah, normalcy...." She glanced up to see him shaking his head. "I cannot answer that question, Stephanie. I only know the old adage that 'that which does not kill us makes us strong'." His hand tenderly cupped the back of her head. "And you do not need to bear the burden alone." His brown eyes studied hers. "There are many who would most willingly help you carry it."

Steph turned her head so that her cheek was resting against Hank's palm. "I know," she sighed, then looked Hank directly in the eye. "You watch it, you're the only reason pops n' the others haven't driven me batty yet."

"Hey," Logan said from the front. Steph ignored him.

Hank smiled slightly, his thumb gently rubbing her cheek, then glanced out the window as Logan pulled the SUV to a stop in the Baskin Robbins parking lot. "It seems we have arrived."

Steph smiled and reluctantly lifted her head. "Come on you hidden fur ball, let's get some Twinkie ice cream cones."

"No!" Bucky yelled as Steph helped Logan get her out of the car. "Valatines!"

"Valintines," Logan corrected. Bucky stuck her tongue out at him.

"Valatines Valatines VALATINES!!!" she replied impatiently. "I want the Valatines flavor."

"Ya keep that up 'n all yer gettin's plain yogurt," growled Logan. "You never pulled crap like this before."

"You're mean!" Bucky started to cry, but stopped as Ruhko gave a whimper and patted her cheek, eyes wide in distress.

Logan scooped one little girl in each arm and cuddled them close as he turned to haul them into the ice cream parlor, murmuring softly in Japanese.

Hank watched, then glanced down at Steph and soberly offered his arm. "Shall we?"

Steph smiled. "Whyever not?" she replied.


	3. Life Changes

Hey, just a note to a cool reviewer before on with the tale;

Galadeidre; If you want a full, detailed thing I suggest reading "Two Kids and a Grouch", which can be found down the list on my bio. To answer your question, Logan actually is the adopted father but he adopted Rogue, Steph, Ruhko, and eventually Bucky. Steph, Ruhko, and Little Steph are all OC's and Ororo is the adopted mother who's married to Kurt.

I hope that answers your question, for a great read I do suggest "Grouch", but it's not demanded, lol.

Thanks to the fab reviewers, here's another chappie for you!

-Ice Lynx-

-----------

"I hope Rogue and the others get back soon," said Bobby wistfully as he jogged down the forest trail beside Steph. "Going on important missions right after your honeymoon, _without_ your honey, just doesn't seem right."

Steph didn't look at him, too busy shifting the weights in her hands as she looked forward to the day when her parents, elder sister, and teammates got home.

"What do you think about Maddy leaving Scott for his younger brother?" asked Bobby in a sad voice.

Steph didn't reply for a moment, then sighed and slowed slightly, Bobby following suite. "I think," she said slowly, scowling. "That Maddy's a little $& who couldn't appreciate a good man to save her life, and Scott's brother's as bad. They deserve eachother, that's what _I_ think." She sped up again.

Her brother in law lagged behind and finally stopped, looking toward the house. "Yeah.... I'm gonna go see how Scott's doing. Sorry, I guess I am too wimpy to run this early in the morning." He flashed her one of his adorable boyish grins and ice-slid away before she could retort.

Steph smiled and shook her head, Bobby was a goofball, but he was a good guy. And since he wasn't here any more she could really step up her run, moving quicker than she had the previous morning to push herself a little faster, sweat dripping off her brow as she tried to regulate her breathing.

She'd been running steadily for several minutes when she became aware of a dark-clad figure leaning up against a tree ahead of her, quietly smoking a cigarette as stony black eyes studied her.

Steph slowed and scowled as she recognized Creed, wondering why he was choosing to class up his look all of a sudden. "What d'ya want?" she asked.

He blinked and raised an eyebrow at her questioningly.

Steph mentally slapped herself as she realized Creed hadn't been looking at her specifically. "What are ya doin' here Sabertooth?" she asked.

To her surprise a slight half-smile quirked one corner of his mouth. Steph noted that he looked different today, his hair was actually combed and pulled back into a ponytail, and his long brown overcoat was...washed? "Standin' in the sun," he said agreeably. "Heard anythin' from the runt yet?"

Steph arched an eyebrow and wiped the sweat out of her eyes with the back of one hand. "No," she said suspiciously. "They haven't come back from their mission yet, why?"

"Miss 'im," he said, throwing away the cigarette butt, and quirking his brow again, that half grin still on his face. "Ain't had anybody ta argue with for too long." He looked toward the house, testing the air. "How's the wolf cub?"

Steph blinked, not having expected the answer she got she covered her surprise. "Still mute," she said. "Misses the pack leader, she's been wearing his shirts t' remember his scent, looks a bit odd though, seeing as the flannel's drape over her like a tent."

He nodded, and she was further shocked by the quick flash of concern she saw in his hard eyes. "$#s had no right doin' that to a cub."

Steph's eyebrows quirked, then she paused. "Why don't ya come up n' get some food? Ruhko'd prob'ly growl but we've got good stuff."

He shook his head, eyes giving a quick flash that she couldn't recognize. "Nah, I ate. Storm won't have ta worry 'bout that rabbit chewin' her roses."

Steph smiled. "Have it your way Fuzzy, but if ya ever get the insane idea of _cooked_ food bein' any good, come on up, I'll stop Ruhko from chewin' on ya." She grinned.

He smirked back, eyes glinting dangerously, but before he could reply Steph was distracted by the familiar voice of Charles in her mind.

Steph, report to the War Room.

Steph wondered what could possibly make the professor sound so urgent that he wouldn't even greet her. Shrugging Steph flew back to the mansion, noticing that Creed had started towards the mansion as well, but not paying that much attention to the minor details in the world.

In her room she quickly pulled on her uniform, arriving in the War Room a moment later, still wondering what was going on. Something felt wrong about this, but she was obviously not the only one still in the dark when she got down to the rest of the team.

The other X Men sat or stood around the long table, some of them casting furtive glances toward Creed, who stood with his back to the wall, a cigarette in one hand as he glowered at the door.

Mark leaned toward Steph. "Want to catch a movie after this?" The door swishing open again cut off her reply, and she turned to see Charles and Hank enter and slowly move to their places at the head of the table.

Scott looked at them, eyebrows raising above his visor as he picked up the subtle tension from his mentor and his teammate. "Charles? What is it?"

The X Men leader looked out over his assembled soldiers. "There has been an accident."

Steph straightened as a murmur and surprised glances around the room raced through her team mates, and Creed blinked, about as surprised as he got. Finally Steph, crossing her arms, spoke up for the rest of them. "What kinda accident? Who's going out t' fix it?" she asked.

Charles looked at her, his face suddenly looking ancient and worn with grief. "Gold team is dead."

Creed snarled and threw the cigarette away, barely missing Mark's face. "Whaddya mean? What the $# happened?"

Steph inhaled sharply, uncontrollably jerking as she heard the words. She looked at Charles and Hank for any sign of some sick joke on their faces, but there was none. "How? No one can kill the Wolverine, he's practically immortal!" she said, choking on her words. Her breathing and heart seemed to have stopped as she, like the others in the shocked room, waited for an explanation.

Charles' hand shook as he lifted it and wiped at his face, head bowed. When he spoke his voice quivered like that of an old man. "Forge attempted to use...sorcery-" the word sounded like a curse, "-to nullify the threat they'd gone to investigate. Something went wrong, and the X Men did not survive the attempt." He glanced toward Kitty as she began to sob softly, looking as though his heart were breaking, then looked back at Steph, his own tears escaping.

Steph inhaled sharply again, arms crossing tighter as she looked around and saw Bobby's stricken face. Words could not have been less appropriate for her, but to cry felt wrong, it was all too confusing. "So they're gone?" she whispered. "Mom? Dad? They're all..." she stopped, shaking her head as she choked again, coughed, turned, and walked out of the room. Mark's hand went up to her shoulder for the second time.

"Steph, wait," he said. Steph turned around furiously and punched Mark as hard as she could, sending him crashing into the wall before he collapsed to the floor.

"Touch me again and we'll be short another team member," she snarled, turning and racing out of the room, leaving Mark groaning in the silence behind her.

"Stephanie?" Hank's usually smooth baritone was ragged with grief and weariness. "Art here, fair warrior?"

Steph didn't answer, sitting at the edge of the roof with her knees drawn up to her chin, sitting as motionless as a stone save her hair, which was blowing gently across her face in the cool breeze.

He came over slowly and crouched next to her, his own eyes staring away toward things that only he could see.

Then he blinked and tentatively put his arms around her. "Steph?"

"What?" Steph choked out miserably.

She felt him start to tremble as he collapsed onto his backside and glanced up to see his eyes squeezed shut as he fought his grief, trying to be there for her.

It was a losing battle. As she watched his face crumpled and it was Hank who clung to Steph for strength as he wept with great racking, painful sobs.

Wrapping her arms around her best friend she pulled him to her tighter and stroked the back of his head, still unable to cry as she hugged him tighter and rocked both of them back and forth, eyes closed tight, the only thought running through her semi-conscious mind wondering why things had to become so screwed up that she had to comfort her teddy bear. For the first time in her life she became over-protective as she put her chin on Hank's bowed head and gasped for air as she struggled to comprehend exactly what was going on.

_'It's not fair,'_ she thought bitterly. _'Hank should never have to cry, 'specially not like this. What did I do to deserve having to see the day Hank cries?'_

There was the scrape of a boot behind them and she glanced up to see Creed standing there, holding Ruhko tucked partially under his coat as he watched them, his face totally blank, though part of her registered the misery in his eyes.

"I gotta get away," he said at last, in a strained voice. "You gotta take her before I lose it."

Steph nodded, reaching out with one arm to receive the silent, watching bundle.

"Thanks," she said in a forced voice. "Thanks for being here- for watchin' her- thanks," she said again, holding Ruhko close as the small girl buried her head into Hank's still shaking arm. Steph could hear Creed backing away, then leaving as she put her arms around her friend and sister, continuing to rock them gently, offering the only comfort she could give.


	4. Mark

A few nights later Steph tossed and turned in her bed, the same bed that had been "strongly advised" by Charles after the third sleepless night feeling like a slab of rock, not at all comforting or pleasant to lie in. Sleep was impossible.

Sighing she stood up and put a bathrobe over her small night dress, wrapped it around herself firmly, and went downstairs to the kitchen, trying to make as little noise as possible to not disturb the others who were sleeping.

Pouring herself some of Logan's left-over beer she tried to ignore the memories of him chiding her when she was younger for drinking the same stuff, ignoring her smart mouth and defensive remarks as he laughed at her for tripping over her feet and then sent her up to her room to sleep off the alcohol.

She finished the first glass quickly and poured some more, appreciating the taste and slightly dizzying effects of the drink that felt warm in her throat.

She knew that Ruhko would need her now, more than ever. What ever had been affecting the child now would almost certainly be worsened by the deaths of half her family... Steph had to try to make up for some of that, as impossible as replacing any part of Logan was, she had to try for Ruhko's sake.

Another glass of beer, Steph shook her head as the almost overwhelming urge to cry made itself known. It had been there all along of course, but Steph pushed it away once again and was unable to let herself shed a tear for fear of what would happen if she did.

"I can't cry," she muttered to herself firmly. "I wouldn't stop and that's not what anyone needs, this time I have to be the one in control. _'Specially now, they're all up there sleepin' and don't wanna be woken up by choking noises.'_ It felt like someone else was assuring her of this when she spoke aloud. Anyway, at least Steph didn't feel worse, which was a good thing.

After the fifth glass Steph heard someone come up behind her, and after a moment when she still had not turned she heard Mark's careful, somewhat hesitant voice.

"Steph?" he said.

"What?" Steph snapped. Mark the last person she wanted to see right now, mainly because she had no right at the moment to attack him like if he had been an enemy of the X Men, but he was also not the type to know anything about feelings or even be capable of being fake-understanding. He was nothing close to a wisp of Hank. She wanted Hank to be here now.

"I'm sorry," he said. Steph's eyes narrowed.

"What?" she said again, turning and facing him, her eyes hollow behind the glare. Mark looked very uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry about your parents," he said. Steph couldn't stop her lip from quivering. "And I'm sorry I harassed you... um... yeah, I'm sorry." Steph glanced at the badly bruised cheek she had given him a few days ago, it was still an awful looking black and blue patch with red all around it. Steph turned away.

"What d' ya want Mark?" she said.

"Well," Mark sounded more guarded suddenly, but hopeful and slightly determined at the same time. "I was thinking if you ever needed to get away from it, you know, for just a night out-" Steph stood up and spun around furiously, the drink falling from her hands and smashing on the floor, sending shards of glass and beer exploding over the smooth tile as her hands balled into fists.

"What?" she repeated in a dangerously low voice.

But this time Mark didn't flinch, looking directly into her eyes. "Steph- you need it right now, you need me," he said, and grabbed Steph's arms, pulling her close as he kissed her.

Kurt was unable to sleep, which was not unusual the past few days, the loneliness in his room was almost unbearable. He had so quickly gotten accustomed to his beloved Ororo being there every night, it was still impossible for him to accept she was gone.

"Not forever," he said quietly. "Ven I go to Heaven I vill find her again... she is an angel now...." He prayed for her for a moment, then looked out the window and saw a lone figure standing in the dark, facing the kitchen downstairs. Kurt quietly teleported outside and found Creed staring hard through the windows of the mansion, scowling.

"Vot are you-?" Kurt started.

"Does Steph like him?" Creed interrupted, nodding towards the mansion and scowling. "Cause it don't look like she does." Kurt looked up and saw that Steph, in a night robe and obviously drinking some of Logan's beer was alone in the kitchen, besides Mark, who was standing behind her. Suddenly Steph jumped up, the glass she held falling, and she looked furiously at Mark, her back now turned to the two men. But before either could blink Mark grabbed Steph, pulling her towards him into a long kiss.

Steph seemed to quiver as she tried to pull away, but Mark held her firmly; Kurt could see his white knuckles even from here.

"This ain't right," Creed hissed furiously, hands clenched into fists. "Go get someone, I'll take care of that slime-"

Kurt automatically teleported into Hank's room, stunned and angered by what he had seen he woke Hank quickly, the large man sitting up, clothed only in his pants.

"It's Steph, Mark's- Mark's not listening," he said lamely, unable to describe it quite accurately fast enough as Hank opened his mouth sleepily to as what he was doing in his room at two a.m. "Creed is helping her-"

"Take me there now," Hank said immediately, jumping out of his bed. Kurt grabbed his arm and teleported them into the kitchen.

Steph stared at Mark, mouth hanging open as he drew back and smiled at her, hands still holding her arms firmly as her own hands shook. She couldn't deal with this right now, it was just too much and she could feel the strength she had forced out of herself during the past three days leaving her. Her heart started to beat furiously in fear of what was happening to her, and she could feel the tears welling up inside her throat as she slowly gave in to them. Right now she couldn't fight a butterfly, let alone the ever-persisting, completely clueless idiot who was holding her so tightly.

"Don't-" she whispered in one last attempt to fend him off, make him go away, but Mark leaned forward again, lips grazing hers just as she heard an angry roar and a door bursting open. Something barreled into Mark, who let go of her immediately.

Steph collapsed, her legs unable to support her weight once dropped. Hitting the floor she gasped for breath as her body trembled more violently, hearing Mark's cries of pain and anger as if they were a long ways away, or like she was listening to a radio program with the volume almost muted. She was in a state of shock at how fast things were happening around her, and how Mark's long expected move had taken her completely off guard, even more the inability to defend herself from what Mark obviously wanted.

Suddenly Hank was kneeling in front of her, looking furious and worried and shocked all at once, dressed in wrinkled brown pants and not wearing his glasses, Kurt was off standing in one corner as Creed dragged Mark out of the kitchen roughly. Steph felt like she wasn't even there, but only watching a movie of everything happening to her and the people around her. Nothing felt real any more. As she lay in the beer and glass on the floor.

"Stephanie, are you alright?" Hank said, reaching for her arms to help her up. Steph was trembling uncontrollably, her bathrobe stained with whisky and the blood that came from the cuts from the broken glass and hanging open, revealing her small nightdress. Hank tried to help her sit up but she started to shake worse and jerked away from him, gasping for breath as she squeezed her eyes closed, trying frantically to stop the tears that were rising up inside of her.

"No," she croaked. "No, no no no..." Hank pulled Steph up against him as she went limp and held her with her head in the crook of his neck.

"Sweet Stephanie," he said in a low voice after a moment. "Your pain, it's eating you inside-"

"No-" Steph said again, suddenly realizing what he was saying but unable to allow herself to weep for her parents. Her hands were shaking as Hank gathered them into his own in an attempt to comfort her. "No... not now- later... no."

"You can't go on like this, you're getting sick," Hank whispered, eyes shining with worry.

"I can't," Steph moaned again, stronger and feebler at the same time, the tears in her eyes threatening to fall. "Can't cry... I wouldn't stop- Ruhko needs me...."

"You're not alone," Hank said, head bowing and touching hers, his words little more than a breath now. Steph choked again, resisted the urge to throw up, and Hank touched her face, stroking her cheek gently. "It's affecting you, my Stephanie, you almost let Mark take advantage of the situation, would that have been better? Should Creed have not dealt with him?"

It was the straw that broke her, and all of the reasons Steph had for not allowing herself to face what had happened, what was happening, the reasons she had built up around her like an internal prison in an attempt to protect herself tumbled down inside her. The tears released themselves without her consent, rising up like a tidal wave and completely enveloping her shaking body with shuddering gasps and sobs as she clung onto Hank's shirtless chest.

Hank held her as she let out every tear she had been hiding from him and the others in the mansion the past few days. He stared down at her head, only glancing up as Kurt, who had remained completely silent since retrieving him, looked at the Steph mournfully and then teleported away, head and tail drooping.

It seemed like forever passed by at half speed as Steph cried in Hank's embrace, till at long last the shaking became more controllable, and slowly, even slower than Hank had been able to pull himself out of his blinding despair only hours after he learned of his friends' deaths, Steph's sobs became less frequent and soon, though the tears were still pouring and her hands still wrapped around him in a death grip, they almost completely subsided.

"Do you feel at all better?" Hank whispered. Steph put her arms around his neck as she nodded, then shook her head, then slowly gave a tiny nod. Hank stood up, picking Steph up with him. He carried her, cradled in his arms, up to her room. He made to set her on the bed, but she whimpered like a small child as she was lowered and clung to him tighter.

"I can't," she whisper pleaded. "Don't leave me alone, not now, please, I'm so alone...."

"Shh, thou art never alone, sweet Stephanie," Hank assured her, sitting on her bed. "I will always be here for you." Steph buried her head in his arm.

"That's-" she choked, "That's what he said-" Hank didn't have to ask who she was talking about as he stroked her hair.

"Logan has not left you," he said. "He watches you from the heavens- he hast never abandoned you."

"My teddy's come back just in time, haven't you?" Steph said, smiling slightly as fresh tears fell. "I'd go crazy- X Men's first real nutter...."

"Not while I'm around," Hank assured her, managing a comforting smile. "Go to sleep, fair warrior, thou needs it more than anything else-"

"Don't leave me," Steph said, looking scared again, her watery eyes shimmering in the moonlight filtering softly through her window. "Don't leave me alone!"

"I would never leave you," Hank said. Steph nodded slowly, then huddled in deeper into his embrace and slowly drifted off to sleep, her heart completely convinced he wouldn't leave but still irrationally afraid that he would.

"He won't leave darlin'," a familiar voice whispered to her. "He'd never dream 'bout it. Blue's a good guy, better n' most." Steph, in an exhausted half-delirium, nodded.

"I know," she whispered, using her last bit of energy slipping off into a long-needed, deep sleep.

What seemed like weeks later Steph was woken abruptly by Kitty's startled squeal. Eyes opening groggily she was aware of three things to begin with. First, she was in her room which was filled with soft noon-sun rays, and she was on top of her blankets and bedding but not at all cold, in fact, as her awareness returned she found herself in a bare-chested Hank's arms. The large blue man was still asleep, his head just above hers resting on her pillow with one wrapped around her waist protectively holding her close to him, and the other stretched out, which was the fuzzy pillow Steph herself was sleeping on.

Steph did not mind either of these two facts, but what rather annoyed her was the third, Kitty's head, which was goggling at them through a wall.

"Finally!" she said, actually smiling then disappearing. Had she been anywhere but in Hank's arms Steph would have gotten up, extremely ticked off, and told Kitty to stop looking as if Christmas had come early. But as it fortunately was she _was_ in Hank's arms, and very reluctant to do anything that might disturb him or place the peaceful atmosphere in the room in jeopardy.

Instead Steph snuggled in closer to Hank and thought about the night before. Now that she had finally given in and let her feelings out it was quite obvious to her that what she had been doing was stupid. She was not one to hide anything, and the mere fact that she had kept her grief hidden to an extent and gotten numbly through the planning of the memorial services without a single tear shed was amazing.

Steph fondly rubbed Hank's fur in front of her with one hand as she made a note to thank him for helping her with that one problem as avidly and wonderfully as he did.

Steph's peace was ruined slightly when she remembered the other problem, Mark, and hoped whatever Creed had done to him had been long and painful as she growled at herself for letting him get as far as he did. The thought of what could have happened had Hank and Creed not shown up made her sick to her stomach, and she gave thanks that she had woken up in her guardian angel's arms and not Mark's. She was definitely going with Kurt to church this Sunday.

"Mm," Hank murmured, slowly opening his eyes and yawning, lifting his head enough to check on Steph and then dropping it back exhaustedly. "How do you fare this morning, sweet Stephanie?" he asked.

"Technically this afternoon," she mumbled back, eyes glancing at the clock on her wall. "We've slept in and Kitty's probably already told half the mansion after she found us a little while ago."

"Have you awake for long?" Hank said.

"Couldn't wake ya," Steph replied contently. "Too comfortable... I had to do some thinking anyway."

"And what thoughts ran through your pretty head?" Hank asked, and Steph could feel him smile slightly.

"How this was the best way I could've woken up t'day," Steph replied, her voice dropping to barely more than a whisper. "Instead of the hell it would have been if you n' Sabertooth hadn't rescued me last night." Hank sat up, a scowl replacing his smile as he gently stroked Steph's cheek when she turned and looked up at him curiously. The faded paths of her tears brought back the events of the night quicker than it would have if he was relying purely on memory.

"Mark will regret his attempts last evening," he said darkly. "Whatever Creed has left in tact will be dealt with. Alas, let us not think about that... _man_ now, it is not a proper way to begin a day." Steph sighed as she pulled herself up too and put her head on Hank's shoulder.

"Do we really have t' get up?" she asked, putting her arms around her friend. "We could pretend ya never woke, n' I only had open eyes when I saw Kit- we don't have t' get up at all today." Hank chuckled, hugging Steph and rocking her back and fourth a few times, sighing.

"We must, we must," he said regretfully. "If not one of the others, Ruhko and young Bucky would surely come looking for us, and it is impossible to pretend anything near slumber with those children around-"

"'Specially if ya call'em 'children' t' their faces," Steph said, smiling softly again. Hank looked down at her and was not surprised to see that the smile hadn't reached her eyes. He suspected it would be a long, long time until her eyes sparked again like they used to.

Hank held her for a few more moments, then took a deep breath and slowly got up, bringing a more reluctant Steph to her feet with him. Looking down at himself and then Steph he shook his head.

"I'm afraid I cannot go through the remainder of the day clad in naught but my trousers," he said, smiling. Steph shook her head. "You'd better get dressed as well, Stephanie, I'll see find you later." He let go and opened her door, but Steph caught his arm and he turned back, seeing her empty smile again, though it was no longer a numb despair in her eyes, which was an improvement.

"Thanks," she said, kissing him quickly on the cheek. Hank smiled.

"I am always available for you," he said, and Steph let go of his arm, watching him leave and close the door silently behind him, the warm, peaceful feeling in the room and her heart almost completely leaving with him.


	5. The Memorial

One note before I reply to the wonderful reviewers of this story; from last chapter on gGtG had to drop out, though much of the plotline is still her devine creation. We are still working together though, after this is posted I think we'll be done with our next, this whole Two Kids and a Grouch is really becoming a series, lol!

Tina; I'm glad to help. I'm sorry about your granddad, here's another chappie that might make you feel better

Galadriedre; Wow, your name's hard to spell, lol! Yes, I hate Mark to. Death to Mark! Anyway, yes, I am aware that I killed the popular X Team, but perhaps in a future writing they shall reappear, maybe? Lol.

My friend who only reviews in her e-mails; Yes I'm aware of how many orphans/widowers/ect. were created with Gold Team being gone, as I am partially responsible for making them. Now if you could only review on that would be cool, lol!

And a Happy thanksgiving to all!!! Reviewers, you are wonderful people.

Luv, Ice Lynx

- - - - - - - - - - -

The memorial services were held later that day, and though Steph could tell that almost everyone in the room cast her a worried glance at least once she remained sitting as still as a statue, looking directly at Charles' wheels and not wiping away the twin streaks that ran down her cheeks. Ruhko and Bucky were both sitting on Kurt's lap, close together and him the entire time for comfort, both having a harder time understanding because they didn't want to believe that it was all happening.

"To those who have moved on, we will love and miss you forever," Charles said, head bowed slightly as he spoke. "We think of you fondly, and will remember your love and friendship every day-" Steph made a cross over her chest and for the first time since taking her seat noticed that Creed was standing over in the sidelines, looking troubled and nervous at the same time.

"Ororo, Rogue, Logan, Peter, Alex-" Charles started reciting the names of the ones who left them, who had traveled to a place where they would be happier and wait for the rest of their family to join them. Steph would have gladly left to find it soon after, if it hadn't been for the others still here, namely Hank and the three little sisters.

Steph wasn't even really listening anymore, lost in thought, hearing only snitches of the conversation.

"-we will go on." Would she go on? Could she?

"And we will see you in our dreams, until we meet again-" she had the dreams, dreams that it had all been a big misunderstanding, dreams that one day Gold Team would fly back, laughing and joking about their successful mission, worried when they saw everyone else's faces, but otherwise alright, completely fine and totally alive.

"We are the ones you left behind-" she was. Her father, mother, older sister, her family had left her in charge of three kids, and she still felt like a kid herself at times.

"-We now you watch and guide us, and one day we'll meet again and all that had been will be." Charles finished and there was a short silence, then a soft murmur. Charles looked down gently at Steph, who bit her lip, trying to stop the tears. It was her turn now. Slowly she got up to the small platform and kept her gaze down, momentarily freezing as she looked down at the meaningless words on her paper in front of her.

"Steph, if you don't want to do this-" Charles said softly from her left. Steph shook her head, then forced herself to look up at the people in front of her. Bobby was looking at her, his crystal blue eyes shimmering slightly, and to his left Kitty was crying softly with Jubilee at her side, unable to look up herself. Kurt was trying very hard to blink back the tears as he clung onto Ruhko and Bucky, who were both ashen faced. Hank was in the very front row, and he gave a tiny nod of encouragement though he was looking pained himself.

Steph closed her eyes for a moment, then sighed. "There's nothin' I can say," she said simply, pausing as Kitty looked up at her, Jubilee had wrapped her arms around the brunette as she also watched Steph.

"There's nothin' I can say because there's nothin' I can really feel," Steph explained. Creed shifted uncomfortably in the back. "A week ago everythin' was... perfect, everyone was home, for the mos' part everyone was completely happy and we were all livin', eating, sleepin'.;.. We talked n' gossiped n' loved n' acted like idiots frequently... in other words, we were as normal as a huge house full a' weird people can be." Kitty sniffed and Steph had to take another deep breath, inhaling sharply.

"But then... four days ago... jeez," she said, stopping to stare at the words on the page. "Four days," she whispered now, though everyone was still able to hear her perfectly. "Four days n' here we are, a good chunk of us ain't here anymore...." Bucky squirmed.

"I don't like this," she whispered to Kurt, who gently shushed her.

"I looked back this mornin' n' realized that my dad, my mom, my sister, and a bunch of friends were gone.... I realized they'd never be back 'cause of- it don't matter why they're not comin' home, they jus' aren't," Steph choked, wading up the paper and Kitty and a few others started crying all over again. "Words won't change that, tears can't change that, nothin' can change that. Two wives, a mum, a father, boyfriends, all friends and family of someone here or somewhere out in the world are gone, that's who left us, n' guess what? Though we can say to ourselves they didn't really leave it's only true t' n' extent.

"But they're here, after I finally got hysterical last night I could feel my father around, n' even when I felt like I was gonna be lost in somethin' bad, somethin' unbearable, I had two life lines immediately. I had two big furry alive guys protectin' me, n' a short hairy ghost man tellin' me it would be alright, n' I know maybe one day I won't cry anymore, n' one day I'll see 'em again, we'll all see 'em again, 'cause we love them and since they've all gotten into Heaven, our love should tow us in right behind no matter what, right?" Steph nodded and murmured "Right," to herself, leaning on the pedestal in front of her heavily.

"My dad was a great man, rescued me from loads of enemies loads of times. He got me out of a tree that woulda been hit by lightning when I thought my days were numbered, n' he brought me here. He adopted me soon after, n' got me two sisters right away. He made sure I had a mum too, even if they weren't 'together'. My mum got me a step father, my sister got me a brother, another great man was assigned to be my godfather and another _I_ assigned t' make sure I never did permanent damage to myself when I broke something, they all gave me a home and a bunch of friends I could never survive without, and at the base of all of it is my dad. I'd probably be dead now if he hadn't found me in time, or if he gave up on my hopeless attitude like others had before, but he never did. He was always there, even when I went nuts about him leaving, n' he always made sure I was ok, or helped me when I wasn't.

"My mom was... well, if I had to pick between her and the best mother on earth, there would one pick and I'd get both. She was always understanding and thankfully never fried me on the many occasions I broke her rules... she always took my side of the story in before making a decision on anything. She married a family friend, which was an interesting experience as my parents were still married in the eyes of the feds who allowed them to adopt us brats, when they had never been married in the first place. That and I was still waiting for my dad to get a girlfriend, which he never seemed to get around to," Steph sighed as a few mouths twitched at the corners.

"Rogue was a nutcase," she said. Bobby quirked an eyebrow and the rest waited patiently for the explanation. "Honestly, she welcomed me to the mansion by making me jealous of her and my savior's already unbreakable relationship, then stealing my powers and getting me feeling guilty about making her a mute, soon after getting us both so sugared up it took about three weeks to fully recover and patch the hole dad's head made in the wall during our infamous tickle hunt. Plainly, Rogue made every day somethin' special, and she was the best big sister I could have ever wanted or thought up, even if her advice on boys became outdated while she was with one guy forever and I was attempting to find anyone half suitable for myself.

"The rest I have to leave to others to talk in full, but I will say they were some of the best, kind hearted, and absolutely out of their minds people I have ever had the honor t' meet. I have no doubt that right now they're up in the clouds, laughing at dad in his wings n' halo while adjusting their own, n' watching us all and getting ready to learn to play the harp, one thing Peter and Alex probably never thought of. Dad maybe." Steph's head slumped as she made her last comment, tears pouring fiercely down her face and splattering the platform beneath her.

"Yeah," she said, looking up at the sky. "So thanks, all of ya, thanks from the crazy kid you left stuck with her heart half taken with you. I'll remember the half, I'll remember you, n' I'll do my best to make you proud, 'cause you deserve the best of everythin' n' all I can do is try n' be half of what you were. Love ya." With that Steph turned and quickly walked off, starting to choke on her breath as the tears flowed faster.

The warm air and sunny day seemed artificial to her, but Steph didn't care. She finally stopped and collapsed under a birch tree, her hair falling out of its ponytail as she sat with her back against the trunk, thinking about what had just poured out of her on the spot.

"I sounded like a freakin' cliché-chick," she said to herself through her tears.

"It was beautiful," said a soft baritone behind her. A large, furry blue hand rested on her should for a moment as Hank sat down in the grass beside her, looking at the clouds for a moment. "You know, I do indeed think our brave comrade Peter once pondered the idea of learning the harp..." he trailed off.

"Colossus n' Wolverine, expert harp players," Steph smiled sadly and leaned on Hank's chest.

"If he learned for nothing else, sweet Stephanie, your father would play to recall your angelic voice," he said.

"Jeez Hank," Steph said, shaking slightly. "I miss him so much."

"I know," Hank replied, holding Steph. "I know...." They sat there for a while until Steph's tears subsided and another young woman approached them, wiping the last of her tears too but smiling when she saw the two under the tree.

"Cuddling again, huh?" Kitty asked, hiccupping. "H- he used to do that all the time, we'd sit there for hours...." she trailed off, remembering Peter for a while. Steph reached out a hand and took Kitty's, squeezing it gently.

"You still have that blow-up doll ya made for when he was gone," she reminded her. Kitty hiccupped again.

"Shh," she said, smiling slightly. "He's not supposed to hear-" she looked at Hank, who shook his head.

"I fear I have discovered understanding the female's rationality when it comes to romantic partners is extremely random and inexplicable at the best of times," he said. Kitty just looked at him.

"He said he can't understand our views on men anyway," Steph informed the older girl, who nodded.

"If for nothing else, you two should hook up because you're like, the only person who understands what he's saying except for like, Professor Xavier," she said. "I just wanted to let you know you were like, really brave getting up there. I loved it, it was really great." She looked away, eyes filling with tears again as Steph gave her hand another squeeze.

"Thanks," she said. "N' don't worry, if ya can stand him wearing big fluffy feather wings he'll come swoopin' down n' he'll carry ya off one of these days. We'll never see you again 'till we're all carried off too." Kitty nodded.

"You two should really hook up, it'll tick Mark off to no end and like, you're already getting as trivial as _he_ is," Kitty said, looking at Hank. "See you guys later." With that she turned and walked away. Steph groaned.

"Mark, I forgot about him!" she said. "What-?"

"Don't worry about him," Hank assured her. "He has been suspended forthwith from all missions until further notice, and our friend Creed has found himself a new... training partner. He is also under house arrest for a time. Charles informed Mark of this immediately after last night, and though it turns out he was slightly drunk at the time Mark has forced himself to realize what he had done will not tolerated. Nevertheless he is extremely upset and will most likely remain in his bedchamber for a while thinking about his actions." Steph smiled up at Hank, then frowned.

"Ya know, I don't think he's gonna get it," she said, sighing. "I'm gonna have t' get into somethin' relationshipy before he gets outta house arrest..."

"Then you've got a long time," Hank assured her, squeezing her arm gently.

"Ow, bruises," Steph said, pushing the hand down from her forearms.

"Bruises?" Hank said, pulling up her sleeve and looking at the marks on her arms from Mark's tight hold. He glared at them. "You know, Stephanie, I think Mark has found himself _two_ new training partners...."

"Oh, a feral teddy bear," Steph said, snuggling into his shoulder and pulling the sleeve back down. "I'm gonna have t' watch that."


	6. Ideas

sniff my reviewers are great, sniff again

lol.

Ice Lynx

-----------

After the service life in the mansion, seemingly frozen in time after the meeting in the War Room slowly began to move again. Though the black cloud remained, shadowing almost every occupant inside, talk and even laughter was heard in the long corridors and gradually not-so-lonely rooms.

Steph was still lacking a will to interact with any of her fellows, indeed, all she wanted to do was watch out for Ruhko and Bucky and Little Steph and spend time with Hank, but she found herself regularly in the company of Kurt, who seemed to want to get closer than they had before the deaths of their teammates. Steph had no problems with this, but often suspected that he was on the verge of asking her something important, though he seemed never to get around to it.

"Have you ever vondered vot it vould be like to leave the X Men?" he asked one afternoon. Steph, who had been watching the still form of her birth sister, looked up.

"Leaving? You gonna leave?" she said, hearing the words come out a bit sharper than she had intended. Kurt blushed.

"No," he said quickly. "No, it vos just a thought."

"I couldn't," Steph said simply.

"Vy not?"

"'Cause I'd never leave without my little sisters n' Hank, n' he'd never leave his labs for more than a week, tops," she said, looking over at Hank, who was dozing in his chair at the computer counsel. Kurt smiled.

"Perhaps," he said, a strange look on his face. Steph scowled.

"Keeping secrets doesn't help anyone," she said informed him. Kurt looked surprised.

"Secrets?" he repeated. "Vy vould I be keeping secrets from you?"

"That's what I'm wonderin'," Steph muttered. Kurt smiled again and patted her hand.

"I vould not keep anything important from you if I could help it," he said.

"How would you not help it?" Steph asked.

"Vell, if it vos by ze vish of another to be kept quite," he trailed off and Steph scowled even more fiercely.

"What are ya _talkin'_ about?" she asked.

"Nothing," Kurt shook his head and would say no more, instead turning the conversation to Little Steph, who was still fitfully asleep in her bubble.

And as Steph noticed over the next few days, it wasn't only Kurt who was acting odd. Kitty seemed to refuse to interact with anyone much, and even Jubilee sought out Steph to ask if she had any reason why Kitty would decline to talk to her best friend about something that was obviously bothering her.

"She got mad you know," Jubilee said sadly as the two young women lay in the couches in the otherwise empty rec room. "Slammed the door in my face this morning, it was like she suddenly hated me...." Jubilee looked exhausted, and Steph handed her an Oreo cookie.

"She's probably missin' Peter," she said. "Give 'er some space for a day or two, she'll come 'round. You n' Kitty could never be separated before."

"Oh Steph!" Jubilee said, groaning suddenly.

"What?" Steph asked, confused. Before she knew it Jubilee was up and hugging her tightly.

"I never like, even considered your feelings when I came down this morning!" Jubilee said. "I was so worried about Kitty... I never- but you lost your whole family didn't you?" Steph stiffened.

"Not all of 'em," she said in a tight voice.

"I'm really sorry, but my mind hasn't like, wanted to focus on anything forever!" Jubilee said, letting go of Steph.

"Then do me a favor n' turn this conversation back t' Kit," Steph replied, giving Jubilee another cookie.

Later that day Steph was walking down the hall towards the kitchen and braiding her hair when she heard a startled yelp and then a gigantic crash and the sound of something shattering. Hurrying forward she found Hank hastily scooping up the last pieces of a broken glass and putting them in the garbage, Ruhko standing behind him looking uninterested as Hank caught sight of Steph and beamed, then took a step on the slippery floor and with a surprised cry landed on his back.

"Whoops," he mumbled, temporarily hidden by the island.

Steph rushed over as Ruhko also jumped up, the little girl immediately perching on Hank's chest and preventing him from rising.

"Ruhko," Steph groaned, as Ruhko gave a ghost of a smile and remained where she was. Hank actually laughed as Steph also slipped on the floor and landed right next to him.

"I trust you are alright?" he chortled. Steph smiled.

"I think so, how 'bout you?" she asked. Hank looked thoughtful.

"I could fare better with a Twinkie," he admitted. "I have been watching young Ruhko over the course of the morn, she is quite a handful."

"Ya could prob'ly keep up with her if ya didn't eat so many of those things," Steph said, rolling over so she was also on her back with her head on Hank's chest. Ruhko nodded and then curled up in a ball, still rising and falling with every deep breath Hank took as he rubbed her back and put his other arm over Steph, staring at the ceiling.

"But it is the Twinkie, fair Stephanie, that acts as a vault of sugar, which is known to give energy, if only for a short time," he pointed out.

"Ya know better then that," Steph said in a mock-disciplinary voice. Hank's chest rumbled as he chuckled, and Steph took the opportunity to cuddle in closer. "I don't see whatcha like so much 'bout them anyways," she said.

"Twinkies?" Hank raised his head slight to look down at her. "Have you not known me for years, sweet Stephanie?" Steph smiled.

"Well I kinda lost interest in talkin' 'bout those things since ya got sick n' sprouted yer fur, didn't I?" she replied.

"Ah, yes, my infamous, and often referred to, Twinkie mishap," Hank said, setting his head back down. "But they are quite delicious, and soft. The sugary cream in the middle balances well on the taste buds with the delicate fluffy yellow cake-"

"Great, he's gonna go off on 'is Twinkie lecture again, he'll be gettin' a call t' be their next advertisement announcer any day," Steph whispered to Ruhko, who nodded, then rose in the air three inches as Hank puffed up his chest.

"Twinkies are-" he started. But Steph never got to hear what Twinkies were, for suddenly she found herself falling, tumbling through an empty space.

Crying out in surprise she reached out for Hank or Ruhko, but found them beyond her reach as she finally tumbled and hit something hard, feeling something cold and tight snap around her neck right before her mind and vision went totally and completely blank.


	7. Waking Up

Steph woke up with a splitting headache, her vision blurry for a moment until it slowly focused. She could only see blue.

Then, as her consciousness returned and her face started to feel scratchy, she realized it was buried in Hank's knee.

"Mm..." she sighed, shifting. Suddenly the reason she was waking up disoriented came back to her, and she sat up so quickly her head swam.

"Stephanie? Are you alright?" Hank asked. Steph looked up and saw Hank, looking slightly confused but very worried above her, holding a still sleeping Ruhko in one arm and her in the other.

"My head-" she trailed off as she looked around and saw that she was now in a room she had never seen before. The walls were all silver, not a crack or mark on any of them, yet a florescent light was shining somewhere and filling the room with a ridiculously bright light. "Is this some kinda Danger Room crack?" she demanded. Hank shook his head.

"I fear not, for our friends would have never put these around our necks," he said, biting his lip. Steph's eyebrows shot up as she saw a metal collar around his and Ruhko's neck, and instantly her hand went up to her own neck, touching smooth metal.

"Slave collars!" she gasped, and Hank nodded. "Where are we?"

"I have no idea- I woke shortly before you," Hank replied, his arm tightening around her slightly. Steph sat up and put a hand up to Hank's collar, eyes narrowing as she ran a finger over the smooth surface.

"There's nothing- no hinge, not release panel- nothing," she said after a moment. Hank looked at her.

"Is that so surprising?" he asked. Steph nodded.

"If there's no hinge- how did they get the collars on?" she asked.

"Magic," a voice chortled. Hank and Steph looked up, startled, and saw that one of the walls had simply disappeared, revealing a man in a green suit with his head covered by a mask and surrounded by black armored men who were holding various weapons. Steph's heart leapt into her throat as she recognized the armor. These same men had attacked the mansion years ago, trying to kill all of the mutants and take Ruhko prisoner. Most of Steph's family had just barely survived the encounter, and it was the beginning of Ruhko's slow decent into the lonely silence she lived in now.

"You!" Steph said, shocked. Hank put Ruhko into Steph's arms and wrapped both his own around the two protectively, which only made the man laugh more.

"You are completely at our mercy, Beast," he said, "there is no way you could protect your loved ones if we wanted to take them."

"Who are you?" Hank demanded, eyes narrowed. "To what purpose do you hold us here?" The man shook his head.

"Not for you to know," he replied. "But you'll be coming with us now- so if you'd get up now...."

"In yer dreams," Steph snarled, "Ya can't separate us- I'll kill ya before ya touch him!" The man and several of the soldiers burst out laughing at this.

"You?" the man in the green uniform asked. "But you are now powerless, and unless you didn't notice- _he_ is trying to protect _you_ right now." Steph snarled at him and tried to get up, but Hank pulled back.

"No Stephanie," he said urgently, "It is what they want- stop!"

"Yes Stephanie, listen to the Beast," the man sneered. Hank glared at him, breathing heavily as though his temper had suddenly spiked with those words, which they probably had.

"My name is Henry McCoy," he said.

"You are a beast, it is why Beast is your true identity," the man replied, waving a hand. "But never mind that now- come with us, I promise there will be no harm done to you."

"I'm afraid that all of my instincts, common sense, and experience has taught me that when one is approached by a scientist with an armed escort and a hidden face it is rarely a word of truth that comes from his mouth," Hank replied crisply.

"Ya lost me there," Steph murmured out of the corner of her mouth, which made the corners of Hank's mouth twitch.

"Is it so hard to merely say 'no'?" the man complained.

"No, I will not accompany you anywhere," Hank said promptly. The man sighed.

"You will, and regret not coming willingly," he said, nodding at the guards. Immediately all six jumped forward, and Hank pushed Steph and Ruhko to the side just in time to be hit by the wave of black metal.

"ARH!" Hank yelled with rage and pain as a mace hit him in the shoulder. Steph rolled head of heels before she hit the wall, Ruhko slipping out of her arms as she jumped up.

"HANK!" she screamed, flinging herself at one of the attackers and grabbing him around the neck, attempting to strangle him as Hank tried to fend the others off, one arm hanging limply by his side. The soldier Steph had grabbed cried out in fury and began trying to hit her off his back with the spear he was carrying, starting to make strangled sounds at the same time.

"My lord it takes you forever to catch one man!" the scientist in back of them said, watching the entire scene calmly, as if bored by the situation.

"Let go of him!" Steph screamed as the man she was choking finally ran out of oxygen and crumpled. Steph grabbed his fallen spear and suddenly the guards found her more interesting than Hank, all but one discontinuing their attempts to restrain him and turning on Steph, weapons raised.

"Stephanie, no!" Hank cried, sounding anguished. "They'll kill you!"

"Bring it on," Steph snarled, brandishing her heavy weapon in front of her. A ringing was pounding in her ears and all she saw, heard, or noticed now were the men in front of her.

One of the men on her left suddenly lunged, his club raised high over his head as he brought it down with bone-shattering force towards her skull, but Steph rolled a split second before he hit- effectively dodging the attack while bringing up her spear and running him through, the man's momentum doing all of the work for her.

Steph panted and tried to loosen her spear, but it was stuck fast, and as she turned she suddenly found herself four-to-one and weaponless.

"Back down, infidel," one of the soldier sneered. Steph heard a sickening crunch and looked over just in time to see Hank crash down to his knees, swaying.

"Hank!" Steph cried, but he only looked up at her as the man who had hit him and another guard turned around and grabbed him roughly, putting thick cuffs over his hands.

"No Stephanie," he said drowsily. "Don't-" he fell silent, then crashed to the floor.

"NO!" Steph screamed, jumping over to him when to thick arms wrapped around her waist, one of the guard had caught her in mid air as the others dragged the unconscious Hank out the door. Steph struggled and screamed again, trying to get loose in vain. When she tried to headbutt the man holding her she only knocked herself silly on his helmet. The man in green shook his head at her.

"Truly heart wrenching," he sneered, then walked away. The man holding her dropped Steph on the floor and then kicked her in the stomach, making her double up in pain as he slipped through the closing wall. Steph pulled herself up, grabbed onto Ruhko, who had started to stir slightly, then open her eyes.

Steph had just the strength to give the now scared looking Ruhko a bittersweet smile, then she toppled backwards once more into the unfeeling black void of unconsciousness.


	8. Dreams and Plans

Dedicated to Tina and the Gal(you know how to spell the rest, lol, I'm sorry), Third chappie's the charm! Tho this one's kinda sad... ah well, cookies for you, girls!

Ice Lynx

-------------------------------------

Hank was thrown roughly into the small cell he, Steph, and Ruhko had woken up in, his whole body aching with pain and weariness and the cut on his chest was burning, as if they had poured some kind of chemical on it. For a moment the large man lay where he was, shredded clothes hanging off him and broken glasses smashed in his pocket. For a while all he could hear was his own ragged breathing, but then he heard the soft, slightly irregular breathing of another behind him.

Willing himself to turn his head and roll over Hank saw, to his amazement, the beaten and half clothed form of Steph, lying in a heap. Quickly he crawled over to her.

"Stephanie? Stephanie!" he said, eyes widening in disbelief as he saw that Steph's shirt was in total ruins, hanging on her by a few threads and revealing a mass of bruises and cuts covering her upper torso. The slave collar was still around her neck, but Hank could see the bloody marks made by her nails from trying to rip it off. Her eyes were closed, but Hank was relieved to find her still breathing, at the very least.

Gently Hank started to pick her up when she suddenly gasped out in pain, eyes shooting open as she blindly struck out in front of her.

"No!" she cried out in a broken voice, struggling against Hank's hold, one arm clearly damaged and lying over her chest and the other swinging out wildly, trying to hit him.

"Stephanie," Hank said urgently, "It is only I, Hank- Stephanie please, be calm!" Steph gasped as her eyes widened further. Her lips were dry and partially covered in blood, which was traced back to her nose, and the other bruises were only shown up by a long cut on the side of her face.

"Hank!" she gasped, breathing quickly. "Hank- you're- you found me!" all at once she choked and fell limp, hand falling to her side.

"Shh," Hank said quickly. "Oh Steph- what have they done to you? My sweet Stephanie...."

"Hank, oh god- they took Ruhko," Steph said, shuddering as tears started to pour down her face. "I tried to stop them- but they took her- I couldn't stop them- they kept hitting me even after they got her-" Hank shushed her gently again, taking her slender hand in his and stroking it gently, noting that her little finger was horribly bent out of place, obviously broken.

Hank's mind reeled, it didn't look as if they had done anything but beat her savagely, but then he noticed that her pants were slightly torn around the zipper, as if someone had tried to rip them off as well. And who knows what they were doing to Ruhko? Hank's anger was growing at a rate matched only by what Logan's reaction would have been. 'But he's no longer here to get angry', Hank reminded himself, which only made him more furious.

"Have you broken anything besides your finger?" Hank asked instead, trying to calm down and look after his Stephanie first. Steph looked up at him.

"Dunno," she rasped, quieter now. "Can't see my own back-"

"I need to check," Hank said, and when Steph nodded he slowly rolled her over as she winced in pain. Hank's breath caught in his throat as he found what appeared to be whip marks covering her back, her blood covering the floor beneath her and now all over his hands.

"Hank?" Steph asked, making him look at her blood-matted hair, which hid her face now, what little of the braid that had survived the beatings was falling apart quickly. He gently rolled her back over and tried to look comforting, but the shocked expression must have stayed on his face, for Steph looked down.

"It's that bad, huh?" she said softly. Hank could think of nothing to reply to this, but Steph spoke quickly again, her good eyes focusing on the large, now bandaged cut on his chest. "What's that?" she demanded. Hank looked down at himself.

"Nothing," he said hastily, "nothing at all-"

"Don't lie t' me," Steph snapped, looking as angry as Hank felt at the moment. "What thehell did they do t' ya?"

"I can only guess," Hank said, shrugging slightly. "Some sort of surgery perhaps- I don't know."

"Surgery? Oh crap, what if they did somethin' t' ya?" Steph said, looking scared again. "What if they took somethin', like a lung or something else that'll kill ya?" Hank smiled.

"I think I would notice if one of my lungs were missing," he said.

"This ain't funny!" Steph cried, voice horse. "They could have really messed y' up bad!"

"My dear Stephanie, we would not be able to do anything right now even if we knew the intent and achievements of these people," Hank reasoned. "But we can help you- this may hurt a little bit-" he said as he carefully lifted her up, sitting cross legged against the wall and putting her on his lap with her head resting in the crook of his neck as a brief look of pain crossed her face. He stroked her cheek gently with one hand, then ripped off a piece of his own shirt.

"What are you doing?" Steph asked blearily.

"Your finger is broken," Hank explained. "If you let it sit it will never heal correctly, I'm sorry if this hurts you-" he had picked up her hand again and as he spoke she felt Steph's broken finger for a moment, then quickly he pushed the jutting bone back into place.

"Ah!" Steph gasped, eyes widening again as Hank quickly wrapped the strip of cloth around it and her index finger and tied them together firmly.

"My apologies," he said again, holding her bandaged hand between both of his. Steph, whose breathing had momentarily quickened again, nodded and sighed, looking up at him.

"Do ya think we'll ever see Ruk again?" she asked, eyes watery. Hank looked down and stroked her lower cheek and neck, carefully avoiding the bruises and scratches.

"I am sure," he said softly, "That if we cannot find some way of locating and rescuing young Ruhko, the child of the wolf with locate and rescue us." Steph would have nodded, but the pain in her head was throbbing terribly, so instead she carefully turned it, snuggling into Hank's neck and enjoying the feel of his fur on her own aching skin.

"I can't believe I let her out of my arms-" she whispered, eyes closing.

"You would not let her go for the world," Hank said seriously. "I imagine it took many blows and lives of men before you weakened, my fair warrior, and knowing you soon we will most likely get rid of this entire place and rescue young Ruhko soon...."

"I'm not exactly 'fair' now, am I?" Steph said, avoiding the comment, not even able to force out a wisp of a smile out. Hank shook his head.

"By the stars, you are one of the most beautiful women I have ever had the pleasure to meet," he said softly. The arm and hand Steph wasn't holding closely to her now rested on Hank's chest, and she stroked his fur, tracing her finger close around his cut. To Hank it felt oddly comforting as the arm Steph was leaning on wrapped around her and his other hand stroked her face.

"I told ya not t' lie, fur ball," Steph said, though she was smiling now. Hank noticed her eyes were unfocused slightly, and worriedly he took off his shirt and pressed it on her back to slow the ever-persisting bleeding. Steph didn't even flinch, still smiling softly to herself.

"I do not lie," Hank said. There was a moment's silence before Steph sighed.

"Ya know what I always thought would be cute?" she asked, looking up at Hank, who shook his head. "A lil' house- ya know- with flowers n' a white picket fence, close t' the mansion but far enough 'way t' escape the others sometimes. Found one almost jus' like that on the other side o' Westchester, thought 'bout buying it before all this happened...."

"You would have taken up residence away from the mansion?" Hank asked, looking down at her. Steph shook her head.

"Nah, well, maybe," she said. "I dunno. Jus' a place t' get away from everythin', ya know? But anyway- house sold a week ago, and there's nothing else anywhere close by. It might've been more like a getaway, ya know, a place to escape all of the people.... memories...." she trailed off, a pained look on her face. Hank suddenly understood what she meant but said nothing to further it. Steph, however, was not finished on the subject.

"Jus'- well, I always thought Ruk would be there, n' Bucky n' Little Steph too, playin' in the yard, with a big tree swing for them- n' I'd make 'em cookies jus' t' see their faces get all bright and expectant," Steph had a far away look in her eyes now, gazing at the wall beyond Hank's chest and chin but obviously seeing only her younger sister's faces as she smiled. "Accourse Little Steph'd be awake n' up by then, she wouldn't need that bubble neither, n' the three of them would be up 'till the next mornin' on a sugar rush, laughing and giggling. Ruhko would be talkin'...."

"And wouldst thou allow me to visit?" Hank asked, smiling also. Steph looked up, looking slightly surprised.

"No," she said. "No, you'd be there livin' with me n' the midgets, right?" she suddenly looked hopeful but slightly afraid of his answer at the same time.

"Of course," Hank said, chuckling. Steph nodded, smiling. "If you were able to stand the young ones after they raided my Twinkie drawer." Steph laughed, her dry throat making her voice raspier than Hank liked. If nothing else, he wished that he had something, anything, to give her right now, be it proper bandages or especially water, he would have gladly gone back into the surgical room willingly for anything to ease Steph's physical pain.

"Yeah, well, they did that then n' we handled 'em," she said. "N' we could set up the basement as a lab for ya, t' finish all that gene testing ya do, n' we'd have Kurt n' Xavier n' Bobby n' all a them over all the time." Hank nodded.

"We'd have barbecues," he offered, and Steph's smile broadened. "And we could watch the stars at night-"

"Make a camp fire n' make s'mores," Steph added, her voice becoming softer though it was obviously not by consent or, apparently, knowledge. Hank looked down again. "We'd have t' make sure Ruhko stays outta the fire though- ya know her fascination with the stuff-"

"I'm sure young Robert would freeze it over before anything happened," he said gently. "Are you feeling alright Stephanie?" Steph slowly blinked and Hank saw his shirt was now full of blood, though the bleeding was slowing considerably as he pressed it.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine," she said as Hank looked back into her eyes worriedly. "Jus' tired, ya know.... N' we could sleep under the stars... like we did back at Bobby n' Rogue's weddin'... ya remember? Ya had too much wine 'cause I got Fluffy all worked up...." Hank looked at her as she slipped off into memory, the exhaustion on her face clearer than the florescent lights above them as she shuddered again.

"I remember," he said softly, head bowing in grief as the images came back to him, his cheek resting on Steph's sweaty forehead.

"N' the moon was so big n' full, n' all the others were as drunk as love birds on New Year's Eve, a bunch a' them actin' like it too...." she was barely whispering now. "We were talkin' bout the rumors goin' round, ya said I spent too much time tryin' t' touch your fur when I was a kid n' that's why there were the rumors now... ya were so off but too tipsy t' notice...."

"How was I mistaken?" Hank asked, thinking back to the night. He remembered most of the conversation but as Steph had pointed out, the wine he had chugged had obscured it slightly. Steph giggled silently.

"Ya thought I was only in love with your fur," she said. "I had the biggest crush on ya back then."

"But of course, like a child outgrowing her teddy bear you realized there are far better men for yourself," Hank smiled, momentarily surprised at the news. He had heard it as rumor of course, and Kitty had always told him that Steph liked him but he assumed it was merely an attempt on Kitty's part to start anything, the girl's hobby of matchmaker dwarfed only by her hobby of hanging off of Peter....

"Yeah," Steph agreed, bringing him back to the present. "Yeah, that was only a lil' girl's crush back then, I knew it was too." She smiled and Hank nodded.

"People grow out of things," he said. Steph's eyes narrowed slightly and she looked up at Hank quizzedly.

"Grew outta-" she said, then smiled. "Yup, I did, 'cause the title 'crush' is too juvenile. I've never stopped liking you that way, Hank, never." Hank looked down, shocked at what he was hearing.

"Stephanie?" he said. Steph snuggled in deeper as she drifted off, her exhaustion and lack of blood getting to her at last.

"Ya always saved me from everythin', ya always were there t' help me with everythin'," she murmured. "I told ya stuff that dad woulda never been able to comprehend and ya helped me work it out, bein' a sweetie n' a gentleman at the same time, always. What else could I do but fall for ya like a ton o' bricks? I love ya Hank, I always have n' always will." Hank was momentarily speechless and he wondered if Steph had been given any type of drug along with the beating. Finally he closed out his doubts and hugged Steph closer to him, shutting his eyes.

"I love you to, my sweet Stephanie," he whispered before they both drifted off into a soundless sleep.


	9. Leave Me Find Me

"Mutants- wake up," said a guard, kicking at Hank and Steph. Hank's head jerked up and he snarled at the man, Steph still groggy.

"Beast- you are wanted back in the labs- get up n' come now," said the soldier, backing away slightly and leveling a gun at the pair, the other seven guards behind him doing the same. They had decided guns were better than handheld weapons, they didn't have to get closer to Steph that way.

"No," Hank said, eyes blazing. "I shall never return there willingly."

"Don't make us take you by force," another guard sneered, suddenly lowering his gun so it was level with Steph's head. "Or she'll pop there in your arms, and you'll come with us anyway." Hank's eyes went wide as he immediately covered Steph's head with his arms. His face contorted with pain as he looked around the room, finally closing his eyes.

"Don't harm Stephanie," he said in a small voice, beginning to rise. "I will come."

"No!" Steph said weakly, grabbing onto his torn shirt,inhalingsharply as a look of terror spread across her face. Hank stopped and looked down at her, grief stricken at the look on her face.

"No," she said again, whispered now. "Don't leave me- Hank- don't leave me alone!"

"I must," Hank said in a strained voice. "Stephanie, if they ever took you from me-"

"They will!" Steph said desperately. "What if they come back while yer gone?"

"I have to leave," Hank said again. Steph shook her head.

"Quickly, mutant, the directing scientist is not a patient man!" one guard snapped. "And neither am I!" Hank turned his head from Steph, who was shaking now, and gently set her down as he stood, stopping while holding her hand he glared at the men.

"If you harm her-" he growled.

"We have no interest in that mutant," the guard snapped. Hank turned back to Steph, squeezing her hand gently.

"Come back to me," Steph whispered. "Come back Hank- I need you."

"I will," Hank said, letting go of her hand he was grabbed and shoved him roughly forward. Steph watched as Hank was lead away, unable to summon the strength to move any more when two new guards approached the still open wall, talking loudly and angrily.

"Chuck her in!"

"Jeez, watch those claws-"

"Ow! Stupid little-" Steph heard a high pitched scream joined the masculine yelps.

"I'll kill ya! Leggo! Leggoleggoleggo a' me!" Steph jerked, it was Ruhko!

But her sister- speaking? She hadn't uttered a word for years.... Steph rolled over and got to all fours with great effort, glancing up just in time to see the guards throw Ruhko into the cell, the wall snapping closed.

"Ah!" Ruhko yelped as she hit the wall and bounced, immediately getting up with all six claws unsheathed, literally spitting with rage. "I'll kill 'em! I kill those $#&# I-"

"Ruhko?" Steph said, utterly amazed at not only hearing her little sister's voice- but her vocabulary had greatly improved since she last spoke. Ruhko looked around, a feral look on her face so like her father's.... Then she spotted Steph and her mouth dropped open as her claws disappeared.

"Steph!" she gasped, rushing over. Steph grunted in pain as she sat down on her butt, leaning against the wall like Hank had done. Ruhko sniffed her for a moment, then the anger was back in her eyes.

"I'll kill'em," she hissed, then turning and screaming at the door. "I'LL KILL YA, YA HEAR?!?!"

"No, Ruhko, please," Steph said, wavering. Ruhko turned around and her expression was now that of a terrified nine year old.

"Teffie! Lookit what those evil $#&$# did t' ya!" she wailed, crumpling. Steph grabbed her sibling with her good arm and pulling her close, ignoring the stinging and aches of her injuries. Ruhko cried into her shoulder, her soft curls tickling Steph's chin as she rubbed her back.

"Shh," Steph said. "Shh kid, it ain't that bad- c'mon now, I'm more interesting in what they did t' _you_, I don't matter much anymore." Ruhko looked up, eyes full of tears.

"I dunno what they did t' me," she said. "But I felt... better. Teffie, they're the bad guys, the ones who had me before, n' they used th' same room n' I could still smell me...." Steph bit her lower lip, if they hadn't done anything to hurt her sister- if they actually _helped_ her- but they still had Hank, Steph would not forgive them for doing anything to her teddy bear, even though she had often vowed she would give her life if Ruhko would be better now- she had come very close to fulfilling the promise but as she had told Ruhko, She no longer mattered.

Ruhko mattered.

Hank mattered.

Steph? Steph was the one who would save them, at any length. She lived now to be with them, and the others in the mansion, nothing else was worth not seeing her already moved-on family in the sky. Nothing but them, she wouldn't go without them if she could help it, but she refused to be left behind too.

"Where's Blue gone?" Ruhko asked, as if sensing her sister's thoughts.

"Left," Steph said bitterly. "They threatened t' kill me if he didn't, stupid oaf, they might kill 'im n' then...." she stopped and hung her head exhaustedly. Ruhko sniffed.

"Ya like 'im," she said after a moment. "Ya like 'im _a lot_; Kitty n' Jubesain't wrong." Steph looked at Ruhko and slowly nodded.

"Yeah," she said. "Yeah, I do." Ruhko nodded as if content and put her head back on Steph's shoulder, glaring at the cuts and looking even angrier at the pants.

"I _will_ kill 'em," she murmured. "F' dad, 'cause yer hurt too bad. Don' worry Teffie, I'll keep ya safe." Steph's breath caught in her throat and she looked down at her sister, who was glaring at the wall that opened up.

"Ruk-" she said, voice hoarse.

"Yeah?" Ruhko asked, looking up. Steph hugged her closer.

"I love ya- more 'n I could ever tell ya," she said, another tear falling down her cheek. Ruhko reached up and carefully wiped it away, then snuggled back in.

"Luv ya too, Teffie," she replied.


	10. Ruhko's Observations

Steph sat, staring at the moving wall, Ruhko asleep on the floor next to her. She was exhausted physically and mentally and emotionally, but the worry she felt for Hank refused to leave, even when she kept assuring herself that he'd be safe. Sooner or later- Hank would come through, even better than he was before- and they'd get out together.

But apparently whatever they were doing with him wasn't finished yet, and soon Ruhko woke up and started talking. Steph managed to tear her eyes from the wall as Ruhko sat in her lap, and they discussed a variety of things. Though Ruhko couldn't remember what had happened the last time she was in these labs she could smell her scent in the rooms where they had drugged her.

"I felt good again," was all she said when Steph asked her what happened this time. Steph gave her a hug, which Ruhko returned carefully, like Hank had being careful around her injuries.

"So what was goin' on with Blue?" she asked. "I saw 'im leavin' the cell, walkin', with a whole bunch o' those guards. Why'd he give up?" Steph shook her head and sighed.

"He didn't give up," she said. "He was lookin' after me, they threatened me if he wouldn't go, n' so he went quietly... idiot."

"Ya knew he would though," Ruhko said knowledgably. "Ya knew he'd go, 'cause he loves ya so much." Then she stuck out her tongue in disgust. "It's gross." Steph laughed softly as she grabbed the tongue, making Ruhko squeal.

"What this?" Steph asked. "A wise liddle brat? What would _you_ know 'bout Hank lovin' me?" Ruhko managed to pull her tongue back and she grinned mischievously.

"I know he smells funny whenever he's near ya," she said mischievously. "N' a blind guy could tell he don't look at ya like he looks at anyone else, n' what's with all that touching?"

"Show how much _you_ know," Steph said, color rising to her cheeks as she coughed slightly. "Hank always smells funny- he doesn't always shampoo 'is fur enough, n' accourse we look at eachother different n' touch- we're best friends."

"Huh," Ruhko said, emphasizing the sarcasm in the one syllable but not pushing the subject. She looked sideways at Steph, taking her hand with both small ones. "Ya need t' sleep Teffie, ya look like yer 'bout t' fall over."

"Can't sleep," Steph murmured, though her eyelids had been drooping for some time. "Too tired." Ruhko snorted again when suddenly she spun around, having already noticed the wall starting to move back.

Jumping up from Steph's lap she unsheathed all six claws, growling at the black armored men as they came forward, then gasping as they tossed Hank into the cell. The blue man hit the floor and bounced slightly in a broken heap, finally stopping and lying completely still. Ruhko sniffed him and then yelled out, charging at the guards. One calmly raised a stunner and shot the girl, making her yelp out and back off.

"Ruhko!" Steph cried, scrambling over as Ruhko fell backwards on her butt. The sudden movements had reopened many of the cuts on her back, but even as the blood started to seep out Steph didn't notice and couldn't care.

"Ow!" Ruhko said, then shook her head. "I'm fine, check Blue-" and Steph, not even thinking anymore, dropped down beside Hank, who was lying on his back, out cold.

"C'mon, c'mon," she muttered, checking for a pulse and breathing. Both were feint, but there. Steph grabbed on of his hands as she kneeled by his chest, staring at the pained face of her best friend. _"C'mon Hank!"_ she said, pleading now. "Wake up!"

"Teffie- he looks bad...." Ruhko said softly from right next to Steph, who didn't even hear her, the tears starting to well up in her eyes again.

"C'mon, come back t' me," she said whispered. "Ya promised you would, Hank, n' ya never broke a promise before!" Hank didn't move, and slowly, as if in half time Steph crumpled and fell down, her head landing on his chest as she held on to his hand, shoulders shaking even though she couldn't find the tears to cry.

Slowly the bleeding on her back had drained away everything inside of her, as the men who had started everything took it all from around her. The black void inside of her that she hadn't been able to concede to before rushed up, overwhelming her.

Ruhko put a hand on her back, then looked up to see that all but one guard had left. To her surprise the guard had removed his helmet, revealing a young man no older than twenty five. He was staring at Steph and Hank as if transfixed by them, an expression of fascination, fear, and surprisingly deep regret written all over his features. Then he locked gazes with Ruhko, who stared back, looking lost and confused.

"Why?" she asked. "Why Blue? Why'd ya take Blue from my sister?" The man suddenly looked ashamed.

"I didn't know it would be like this," he muttered. When he looked back, his eyes were full of determination as he strode into the room. Ruhko's claws shot out, but he paused, holding out his gun to her.

"What?" she said.

"I just wanna help," the man said, taking a small device out as Ruhko took the gun uncertainly he showed it to her. "It will get the collars off, don't move." With that he bent over Ruhko and the device buzzed. A second later the collar fell off and clunked on the floor. Quickly the man removed Steph and Hank's collars.

"Listen kid," the man said quietly, picking up the disabled collars and looking at a disbelieving Ruhko. "You hold on to your sister and her boyfriend, and you hold on tight, hear? I'm gonna get you home, but you need to hold on to them tight or they'll be left behind, and I can't get them back." Ruhko nodded and grabbed Steph's arm and Hank's wrist, right above where their hands were interlocked. The guard nodded and walked over to a wall outside the cell, going over to a small, barely noticeable panel in the wall and pressed a few buttons.

"Voice confirmation," a mechanical voice said.

"Jason G'varriet," the man said.

"Confirmation complete, instructions?"

"Reverse teleportation 534, send the mutants in cell block G44 to original detainment location, then delete all teleportation codes and other-" Ruhko lost track of what he was saying from there, but as the man turned away from the panel he had a triumphant look in his eyes.

"Commands received, re-teleporting inhabitants to original location," the computer said.

"_Fool!_" A voice down the hall screamed. Ruhko watched, horrified, as the man who had saved them turned to the left, then suddenly crumpled, a bullet going straight through the middle of his chest.

Then Ruhko saw no more, suddenly finding herself falling and falling into a blackness more absolute than anything else, the shouts dying above them as she clung on to Steph and Hank.


	11. Home Again

_Beep.... beep.... beep...._

Steph slowly realized she was hearing the steady beeping of a machine monitor, and even slower still she managed to open her eyes, everything looked foggy and as if there were no definite lines anywhere.

"She's waking, doctor... should we contact her family?"

"Yes Jody, I think you'd better," said a male voice. "Miss Munroe? Miss Munroe, are you awake?"

"Urh," Steph grunted, slowly starting to recognize shapes and colors.

"Don't strain yourself," said the voice lightly. Steph realized a man was standing in front of her, dressed in a white coat and with his arms crossed in front of his lean, good natured face.

"What?" Steph said groggily.

"Careful now," the doctor replied. Steph looked around and found herself in a hospital room, the beeping machine was right near her bed.

"Where-?" The doctor answered her before she finished the sentence.

"Apparently the X Men's doctor was also injured when _you_ got into trouble, so both of you were sent to our hospital instead."

"Hank!" Steph gasped, sitting upright so quickly she felt like she was going to tumble off the bed.

"Careful," the doctor said, a bit more severely. "You had quite a fight with someone young lady, you lost a bit too much blood for anyone's liking. But you're doing much better- I think you'll make a full recovery by tonight if you'll relax." Steph sat back down.

"How's Hank?" she demanded. Seeing the doctor's confused look she sighed. "Henry McCoy? Big blue guy, hard to miss- our doctor."

"Ah yes, him," the doctor said, smiling again.

"Well?" Steph said.

"Patience is a virtue young lady," the doctor said. "Your friend's been up for a while, actually he was released yesterday morning."

"Is he ok?" Steph asked. The doctor laughed.

"No, he's fatally injured so we decided to let him walk out the front doors," he said. Then he saw Steph's annoyed scowl. "He's fine, nothing but a nasty cut on his chest and some drugs, it looked like someone cut him open and took a peek at how he operates, no long term damage however." Steph opened her mouth to reply when somewhere outside she heard a loud squeal, and Ruhko's voice.

"Teffie!" Ruhko yelled from somewhere down the hall. Steph heard a familiar laugh follow the cry.

"Careful, child of the wolf, thou might break something expensive." The next second the door banged open and Ruhko flew through, narrowly missing the doctor as she jumped towards Steph, who's eyes widened.

"No, sorry!" the doctor said, grabbing her overalls in mid air, then swinging her slightly as he lowered her to the floor. Ruhko growled at him, then turned and rushed over to Steph, her eyes wide with alarm and relief.

"Teffie!" she said again. "Ya won't believe it, one o' the bad guards was the one who sent us back!"

"What?" Steph said, eyes narrowing. But Ruhko was interrupted by Hank coming in through the door, smiling broadly. Steph gasped when she saw him and made to get up, but Ruhko pushed her back down.

"Ya have t' stay in bed!" she scolded. Hank strode over and bent down, and Steph lunged forward and grabbed him into a tight hug, which he returned.

"Ah, my sweet Stephanie, I was worried," he said, stroking her hair. Finally they let go and Ruhko beamed at them.

"Cute," she said.

"Quiet you," Steph said, as Hank chuckled.

"How does thou fare, sweet warrior?" Hank asked.

"Dizzy, and confused, but alright," Steph shrugged. She looked up at Hank, her eyes shining with moisture. "I was scared Hank- I thought you had gone of an' died on me!" Hank stroked her cheek as he sat on the edge of her hospital bed.

"I would never leave you, Stephanie," he said. Their eyes locked for a moment before Ruhko threw her two cents in.

"Yuk- save it fer yer wedding vows bub." The doctor burst out laughing and Hank and Steph smiled, Steph playfully batting her sister on the shoulder.

"Quite you," she growled. Ruhko stuck out her tongue.

"Make me," she said. Hank arched his eyebrow at Steph.

"This is what the child has learned though her years of silence and solitude?" he asked. "And her language...."

"Reminds me of dad," Steph said, so softly even Hank barely heard her. His smile became sadder as he continued to stroke her cheek.

"C'mon Teffie, when're ya gonna quit layin' 'round n' get up?" Ruhko said impatiently, jumping from foot to foot, her curls bouncing around her head.

"This afternoon," the doctor said, checking his charts. "If you're feeling up to it, and _rest_. It seems you, Stephanie Munroe, are one of those patients who do not like to listen to their doctors. Am I correct?"

"Usually," Hank chuckled.

"Don't make me defy doctor's orders an' beat ya up for making fun o' me," Steph said, arching her eyebrow. Hank laughed and shook his head.

"Never, Stephanie, would I think of jesting to your expense," he said. Ruhko jumped up on his shoulders, latching onto his neck.

"Don't worry 'Teffie, I'll get 'im for ya!" she said.

"Thanks Ruk."

"Ouch! That is my only right ear, little wolf-pup!"

---

Steph did go home later that afternoon, helped by Hank and Ruhko, who decided she was going to bulldoze anyone in Steph's way to the side. Luckily not too many people wanted to get in the way of the over zealous nine-year-old, so the only complaints came from a nurse who almost tripped over the child.

Once back at the mansion Steph was greeted by the rest of the X Men, who all looked relieved and happier than they had been in a while.

"You know, we were just about to bust down there and grab you when you worked your charms on that guard," Bobby said confidently. Steph rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, sure," she said.

"I can't believe that guard actually freed you," Jubilee said. They all knew the story by heart now, from Ruhko proudly boasting that she had been about to kill all of the guards when one 'got scared' and sent them back, and Steph had heard it from Hank and Ruhko on the way back to the mansion.

"Yeah, well," Steph shrugged, then looked around and noticed that two faces were missing. "Hey- where's Kurt? And Kitty? They already run off to rescue us?" she grinned, but suddenly everything got quiet. Steph's smile faltered.

"Nothing else- nothing's happened to them has it?" she demanded, unable to keep the edge of panic out of her voice. Hank, who already had his hand on her shoulder, put his arm around her.

"They- sorta did run off," Bobby said. "After you three had gone missing, when the professor couldn't find you with Cerebro- gosh Steph, we all thought you guys were _dead_!"

"So where are they?" Steph asked. Xavier cleared his throat.

"They had a very hard time with the news that you three were probably gone as well," he said. "They left one night, we got a call the next afternoon, they're now over in Germany, and they don't plan on coming back." It took a moment for this news to register with Steph, who just stared at Charles for a moment.

"Germany?" she repeated. "_Germany?_ What are they doin' in Germany? What _can_ they do there?" Scott cleared his throat.

"They have decided to start a mutant group similar to the X Men," he said. "Kurt will be the leader and he and Kitty are looking into recruiting other mutants."

"They go bye-bye," Bucky confirmed, looking up at Steph. Steph sighed.

"I suppose even when they know we're not dead, they'll stay over there?" she said. Charles shook her head. "And they didn't even take Mark with them?!" she shook her head and laughed with everyone else, but the laughter ended very quickly.

"What do you make of this, sweet Stephanie?" Hank asked, gently squeezing her shoulder.

"I think I want to go to bed," she yawned a very fake yawn and tried to smile. "It's good seeing all of ya again... later." She turned and walked out, and Hank followed. Once out of the earshot of the others he shot Steph a look.

"What?" she said. Hank shook his head and looked forward again, taking her hand in his and trying to smile, but Steph could tell something was on his mind. She let it go until just before he turned to leave her at her door. "Wait," she said.

"Yes, my fairest friend?" Hank asked, having to turning back; Steph was still holding onto his hand.

"What is it Hank? What's the matter with you?" she asked. Hank seemed to struggle with himself for a moment, then sighed.

"Stephanie- I doubt you remember, but at one point it was you and I alone in the cell...." he said.

"I remember," Steph said, nodding. "When I looked like hamburger meat?" Hank smiled slightly, then shook his head.

"After we talked of the future," he paused and looked slightly embarrassed. "You had lost a lot of blood, you were on the verge of passing out-"

"I said I loved you," Steph finished for him, smiling now. Hank looked even more embarrassed and nodded. "And ya think I didn't mean it, 'cause I had lost all that blood."

"Yes, I know it was merely exhaustion-" Hank said, quickly he began to turn away again and make a quick exit, but found himself unable to do so because Steph still hadn't let go of him.

"You really are a brainless oaf sometimes," she smiled, "I meant that, I do love you, the blood loss... just made it a bit easier to say." After a pause Hank's mouth obviously started to work with his brain, opening and closing and then opening again without a single sound coming out, which only made Steph laugh.

"G'night," she said, kissing him on the cheek and making him promptly shut his mouth again, as if that had decided all of it, and his doubts were gone. Steph laughed again and let go of his hand, sliding into her room and closing the door. She stayed there for a moment, listening as Hank finally got his vocal cords working and he mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "must consult Robert," before his slightly more energized footsteps went back down the hall.

Steph faced the room in front of her, and to her surprise saw Jubilee's head next to her window, on the verge of erupting in a fit of giggles. Then the young woman realized Steph had seen her and she squealed "Down, down!" and vanished from the window.

"What? What?" Bobby's voice asked from down below.

"Down, she saw me!" Jubilee cried.

"Whoa! Ow! You knocked me off! This is _my_ ice, I should be knocking _you_ off!" Steph walked over to the window and saw Bobby starting to slip back inside, an ice mound beneath the window that they had been standing on started to melt in the humid air. Steph leaned out her window before her bother-in-law escaped.

"Hank wants to talk to ya about women!" she yelled, then shut the window and fell on her bed to think and rethink Kurt and Kitty's departure, laughing quickly becoming the last thing she wanted to do.


	12. Hank

(A month later)

Steph walked down the hall, stretching and yawning as she entered the kitchen to greet Bobby, Jubilee, Mark, and Hank, who were all sitting at their breakfasts.

"Hey Steph, you and Hank going on another date later?" Bobby said in between mouthfuls of Frosted Flakes. Hank, as usual, ignored the comment and Steph just arched her eyebrow at him as she poured Cocoa Puffs into her bowl. Mark glared at Bobby, clutching his spoon of Lucky Charms in a death grip, but Jubilee laughed and flicked some Fruit Loops at her friend.

"They're not _dates_," she said, "they're two friends who have both admitted (finally) that they love eachother going on little nights out, like to the movies and stuff, as _friends_, not _lovebirds_." Mark tried to keep the sneer off his face and instead looked down at his cereal as Steph sat next to Hank, nodding at Jubilee.

"Right gal, ya got it, good for you," she said. Jubilee just flicked another Fruit Loop at her, which ended up in Hank's coffee.

"Oops," she said. Hank chuckled as he fished the over-inflated purple Cheerio out with a spoon and set it next to his Twinkie on the napkin.

"Think nothing of it," he said a bit quickly. Steph looked at him but didn't say anything, and Bobby sighed.

"Well, if we're all gonna be stuck in the mansion today, I mean, aren't there _any_ new evil plots to stop?" he asked. "It's like we're bored out of our wits until all the bad guys decided to throw parties everywhere and then we're so swamped we don't get any sleep for a month!"

"Not exactly parties," Steph said, rolling her eyes.

"That's one way to put it, for sure," Jubilee said. "But sometimes I do get tired of running around screaming when we go against the really ugly bad guys."

"Maybe you wouldn't do so much of that if you trained more and didn't loose it when we get out there," Mark said, and Jubilee pretended to be offended.

"I do _not _loose it," she said.

"Hey gal, you said it first, not him," Steph pointed out. Jubilee stuck out her tongue.

"Oh I get it, let's all like, gang up on Jubilee," she said.

"That's right," Mark grumbled, ignored by the others.

"A mission would be nice though," Bobby said, eyes wandering off. "I could use some time off the usual pace for a while, trade peace for a bit of rushing around and defeating the bad guys for a few days."

"Or perhaps none of you have done the required amount of training this week," Hank said knowledgably. "And are merely feeling the lack of danger and workouts physically and subconsciously?"

"Or maybe we're like, bored of the Danger Room and want some real action?" Jubilee replied.

"Would the professor get upset if we asked Magneto to start causin' trouble and let us fight him again?" Steph wondered. Hank shook his head.

"I doubt he would appreciate that," he said.

"Crap." The other three replied. They continued eating for a while in silence.

"You ok Hank?" Steph asked, noticing her friend twiddling his thumbs and shooting looks at Mark, Bobby, and Jubilee every once in a while.

"Don't even ask," Jubilee replied.

"He's been like that all morning," Bobby said. Hank coughed slightly as Steph blinked.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Oh," Hank said, jumping slightly and again glancing at the other adults. "Oh, nothing, really." He tried to smile, but Steph just looked worried.

"Told ya," Bobby said through a mouthful of cereal. Hank cleared his throat as the phone rang and Jubilee got up to answer it.

"Erm, Stephanie, would you care to take a stroll?" He asked. "I need to talk to you... in private."

"S-" Steph's reply was cut off when Jubilee, having located and answered the phone, looked over at the group across the room.

"STEPH IT'S KURT HE WANTS YOU TO GO VISIT HIM IN GERMANY AGAIN!" She yelled, making the others wince. Steph rolled her eyes.

"Hold on a second," she said to Hank, patting him on the arm and then flying over and wrestling the phone out of Jubilee's grip. "Kurt?"

"Ach, I've almost forgotten how loud Jubilee can be," he replied, a grin in his distant-phone-connection voice.

"Hey, how's it going?" Steph asked, "You an' Kitty find any new recruits yet?"

"A few," Kurt said dismissively. "But vot I really vanted to talk to you about vos-"

"Are you talking to Steph?" Steph could hear Kitty in the background. Kurt must have nodded, or Kitty already knew, because the next thing Steph heard was a "vot?!" and small scuffle, then Kitty's excited voice on the other end of the line.

"I heard you and Hank like, _finally_ got together!" she said breathlessly.

"Kitty! I vos talking vith Steph-"

"In a sense, you'd say yes," Steph smiled, looking back at Hank, who must have known what she was talking about and smiled, still looking anxious to talk.

"Has he kissed you yet?" Kitty asked, in a voice holding nothing but delight and mischief.

"Kitty please, I need to talk vith her about-"

"No," Steph smiled, listening to Kurt in the background and the continued sounds of a chase for the phone. Kitty giggled. "An' would I tell you if he did?"

"I bet he has," Kitty laughed, "I can see it- how _cute_!"

"Be quiet," Steph said, turning away from the other X Men to hide her blush.

"Kitty!"

"Alright, alright! Listen-I like, gottago, Kurt's upsetnowand gettingthathorrible'pained' look on'isface," Kitty said, speaking so rapidly it was hard to make out what she was saying. "Pumme on speakerphoneaffer youfinishyour chat!" And with that there was the sound of another giggle and Kurt regained control of the phone. Steph chuckled.

"Had to chase her around again?" she asked, listening to Kurt's heavy breathing.

"Ja," he said.

"I would have thought you would be in better shape," Steph said.

"No, not vith her, she is still a vall valker," Kurt said. "Anyvay, since you already know vot I vant to ask, vot do you think?" Steph thought it over.

"How long? When?" she asked.

"Up to you, and you might bring Hank and Ruhko and Bucky vith you? Or at least your younger sisters," Kurt replied, sounding eager.

"Sure, I'd love t' see you again, it's been even lonelier here without you an' Kit stirring up trouble," Steph said. Kurt sighed.

"I know," he said. "But ve... Steph, after you and Hank and Ruhko vent missing-"

"I know, I know," Steph said, not wanting to hear her step father and friend's fears repeated.

"Kitty does not vant to return quite yet, I think she's ashamed that ve left," Kurt said solemnly. Steph snorted.

"She'll come 'round soon enough, then you guys can come back, if just for a visit." Steph turned around and shrugged at Bobby and Jubilee's questioning looks.

"Vell then, I'm sure the others vant to talk," Kurt said.

"Yeah," Steph said, putting the phone back in its cradle and activating the speaker, she could hear Kurt doing the same.

"Hey Jubes," Kitty said, "how is like, everyone?"

"Good," Jubilee smiled. "We all miss ya chika, and Hank's like, having to take furry blue man duties all on his own like, without Kurt's help. He's here, and so is Bobby and Mark and Steph."

"I'm sorry, my friend," Kurt said.

"No problem at all," Hank replied in the same quick tone, avoiding Steph's gaze, who had tilted her head and narrowed her eyes at him.

"What's going on Hank? What's wrong?" she asked as Jubilee and Bobby took over the conversation. Hank shook his head.

"Your stepfather is on the phone- it would be rude and inconsiderate to take you from the conversation," he said, biting his lip.

"I can call them anytime," she said. "If something's wrong-"

"Nothing's wrong, I'll assure you," Hank said.

"_Hank_," Steph said exasperatedly, touching his hand.

"I merely wanted to talk to you away from the others," Hank said quickly.

"About what?" Steph asked.

"So any new recruits?" Kitty was asking.

"One, he's a strange guy," Jubilee said.

"Hank," Steph said again in her best 'don't-make-me-worry-for-nothing' voice.

"I wanted to talk to you in private so-I-could-ask-you-to-marry-me," Hank blurted out all at once, then gasped at himself. Steph's eyes widened.

"_What?!_" Bobby and Kurt said, both completely thrown off. _Clang!_ Mark had knocked over his bowl of cereal as Jubilee and Kitty gasped. Hank blushed so profusely his facial fur turned a crimson color and he seemed to be mentally slapping himself. The silence after was heavy, until Hank, looking directly at Steph sighed.

"That was not how I was hoping it would come out, allow me to try again," he shrugged. Then he got down on a knee and fumbled in his pocket for a second, taking out a small box and opening it, holding out the silver ring to Steph. "Stephanie, I love you more than my temporarily slowed mind could ever comprehend, right now I only know what my heart has been begging me to ask for a long time now, will you make me the happiest man in this world by becoming my wife?"

Steph stared at him, her mouth hanging open, the hand Hank held gone completely rigid in shock. For a long time no one uttered a sound, everyone stared at Steph, waiting for her answer. Hank began to look desperate for some reaction.

"I know there is an age difference," he said, almost pleadingly. "And I know now may not be the most appropriate time, but I need to know- sweet Stephanie, please!" but still there was no answer. A million and three thoughts were racing through Steph's head so fast she couldn't even glimpse them, and though she might have once or twice expected this to happen, now that it had finally come out all she could do was stare at Hank.

After a few moments Hank looked down, shoulders trembling and sagging slightly.

"Yes," he said after a moment, in a small, dejected voice. "Of course- I mean..." he looked up at Steph briefly, eyes pained. "I'm sorry- I've made a mistake," he seemed to choke on the words as he slowly got up and turned away, hand closing around the ring as he began to walk out of the kitchen. Mark's face had lit up and he was grinning now, triumph sketched on every feature.

"Hank!" Steph cried out suddenly, chasing after Hank just as he had reached the door. He stopped but didn't turn around, and Steph reached out a hand, putting it on his broad back. After a moment she turned him around and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Hank seemed so surprised that it took him a moment to reply, but when they broke apart he grinned and put the ring on Steph's finger.

"It's gorgeous!" Steph breathed, staring at it, and then laughed and buried her head into his neck as he wrapped his arms around her. "Oh Hank, how could I ever say no?"

"....vot's going on?" Kurt asked finally from the phone.

_Clunk!_

Jubilee and Bobby burst out laughing.

"Did she say yes? Not? _What's up?"_ Kitty almost sounded hysterical as Steph and Hank laughed and kissed again.

"M-Mark- Mark just fell out of his chair!" Bobby gasped through his laughter.

Kitty squealed.


	13. Friends and Family

"Have you seen Steph?" Jubilee asked Mark in the cafeteria. Mark just scowled and Jubilee nodded. "Ah, she's with Hank... again, do you know where?" she giggled.

"Porch," Mark grunted. Jubilee nodded and turned around to leave.

"It'll never last you know, they've been engaged for three weeks and still can't even make a date for the wedding," he called out. Jubilee turned back and smiled at him. "Besides, he's too old, Steph is never going to marry him." Jubilee laughed and patted him on his shoulder.

"You keep telling yourself that," she said. "But they've like, just decided. The wedding's gonna be August 18th, gives them a month or two to make plans." Mark growled and Jubilee waved at him as she left, quickly locating Hank and Steph on a swinging loveseat on a back porch. As Jubilee came out the door Steph motioned for her to be quiet, Hank was asleep with his head on her lap.

"He really is a sweetie isn't he?" she said as Jubilee sat in a wicker rocking chair across from the two. Jubilee grinned as Steph stoked Hank's face gently.

"He's perfect for ya, chika," Jubilee said, sitting cross-legged. Steph nodded.

"My teddy bear, for ever and ever," she said, grinning. "My big blue teddy bear." Jubilee laughed.

"Funny thing is- it's usually you in his lap, I think this is like, the first time I've seen you holding him," she said. Steph smiled.

"Nah- I hold him, jus' usually when he's tired, which was never as much before," she said. "But now he's always doin' a lot of his work in the lab at night, so we can spend the day t'gether, an' make the plans and stuff. I told him t' get more sleep but he refuses to miss anything, and you know how he gets with sciencey stuff; can't leave it alone." Jubilee nodded.

"I think last week he took a whole bunch of like, Hostess foods and examined them under a microscope, he's convinced that by doin' something to them he can turn them all into Twinkies," she laughed. Steph nodded.

"He's still workin' on that, won't listen to me when I jus' tell him to take a cooking class t' figure it out," Steph shook her head, amused. "But I'm gonna have t' take science classes t' understand what those things are made out of."

"Yeah," Jubilee chuckled. Then she looked out over the lawn, towards the woods where the sun was setting. Already the vibrant oranges and reds were fading into a deep purple and blue, and tiny white stars glistened in the sky above them. Steph was also gazing at the sunset.

"So, are Kurt and Kitty coming to the wedding?" Jubilee asked. "I mean, like Kitty would, she'd be your maid of honor right?" Steph shook her head.

"She said she wasn't ready yet, Kurt's coming though," Steph said, then she looked directly over at Jubilee. "I'd love it if you'd be my honorable maid though," she said. Jubilee gasped.

"_Really_?" She said. "Oh chika- it would be _so_ cool!"

"Shh," Steph said, nodding at her fiancée. Jubilee nodded, still beaming, then she paused.

"Wait- you won't make me wear anything... ugly would you?" she said.

"Um..." Steph said, then seeing Jubilee's expression she smiled. "'Course not, I want everyone lookin' beautiful, maybe not as beautiful as me but...."

"Wouldn't matter t' him," Jubilee said, nodding at Hank. "You could go dressed as Eminem and he wouldn't care."

"But _he'd_ better be wearing a tux," Steph said, chuckling.

"Course," Jubilee said.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, you'll need to help me find a dress," Steph said. "An' we only have a couple months, so we'd better start soon."

"I get to help pick out your dress?!" Jubilee gasped, her eyes lighting up.

"Accourse, an' help pick out the decorations and music and everythin', it's actually your job as the big MoH," Steph said. Jubilee clapped her hands.

"I love you," she said. "I mean it girly, I love you."

"Only because ya know I'll let ya do my makeup," Steph said.

"Yay!" Jubilee squeaked. Hank murmured in her sleep and she immediately clasped a hand on her mouth, still giggling with excitement.

"What's that?" Hank asked sleepily.

"Nothing," Steph soothed, stroking his cheek as he sighed happily, a grin filling his face.

"It sounds like the excitable tones of-"

"Jubes," Steph said, "Jus' found out she's gonna be my maid of honor. Go back to sleep love, ya need it."

"Ah, the joys of being the head Maid are filling her head?" Hank asked, starting to slip back into his slumber.

"Yup, n' later ya can share your own experience with her," Steph smiled.

"Yes..." Hank muttered. "I should...." and he was asleep again. Steph bent down and kissed him on the forehead and then looked up to see a bright red Jubilee almost passed out from trying not to laugh.

"He losses focus when he's almost asleep," Steph said unnecessarily, "Ya should hear the things I can make him say."

"Believe it," was all Jubilee could choke out. After she had collected herself she wrapped her coat a bit tighter around her shoulders. "Bet your all warm with a big ol fur rug on your lap," she said.

"Yup, go get your own," Steph replied, reaching over and buttoning up Hank's lab coat just in case he got cold.

"So. Any plans for after the wedding?" Jubilee asked.

"Funny you should say that," Steph said. "We were just talking about that before Hank needed his nap."

"And? What plans were you talking about?" Jubilee asked.

"Well, for our honeymoon Hank wants us to go to Paris for a bit, then fly over and visit Kurt and Kitty in Germany," Steph said. "And we know we're gonna live here but we may buy a little place to get away to near by."

"What about kids?" Jubilee asked, her eyes sparkling. Steph smiled.

"With a guy like Hank?" she asked. "Of course."

"Boy or girl?" Jubilee said. "When?"

"Doesn't matter, on the soonish but not too soon side," Steph said. "Then you'll be an aunt."

"Auntie Jubes," Jubilee said, sighing and leaning back in her chair. "The funnest, best aunt your fuzzy kid'll ever have."

"Or Aunt Jubilation, the weird psychopath my kid tries to avoid at all costs," Steph joked.

"I'm hurt," Jubilee said, giggling.

"So what about you? Any special guy in your life right now?" Steph asked.

"Mark," Jubilee said happily. Steph looked so horrified that Jubilee started to laugh again. "No, I'm kidding girl, I haven't found the right guy yet."

"You will," Steph said, nodding and trying to breathe again. "And don't you ever scare me like that again!"

"Aw, he's not that bad," Jubilee said. "Just really mopey that you were stolen away before he even got here."

"I was _not_ stolen away!" Steph said, laughing.

"Yes you were, you've loved that guy you're holding since a few months after you first arrived here, and he's loved you for just as long," Jubilee replied.

"You're so annoying," Steph said, sticking her tongue out at Jubilee, who stuck hers out back.

"And you're a brat," she replied. "A soon-to-be-married-brat."

"Hark, what is that I hear?" Steph asked, pretending to listen to some distant sound. "The call of the kitchen? It's your turn to make dinner girly, toddle off."

"Huh, yeah right, we're having my usual," Jubilee said, getting up.

"Make sure it's Tony's this time, Happy Pan makes me sick to my stomach," Steph said as Jubilee got up. "And I want half a cheese pizza and half meat lovers, and Hank will want his usual, olives and pepperoni, and don't forget the green peppers this time!"

"Yeah, yeah," Jubilee said, pausing outside the door. "Where's the phone?"

"I think Scott will know where it is," Steph said, shrugging

"See ya in an hour girl," Jubilee said.

"Yeah," Steph said, and Jubilee disappeared back into the house. A moment later Hank sighed and opened his eyes, sitting up and stretching, smiling at Steph.

"Hey, I thought you were asleep," Steph said. Hank nodded.

"I did drift of after Jubilation woke me, but at the mention of being 'stolen away' I found my consciousness restored. And then you mentioned the delectable treat we are to have tonight."

"If nothing else pizza'd wake you up," Steph smiled. Hank nodded and put his arm around her.

"I thank you for ordering correctly, I would have been forced to get up and told Jubilee myself had thou not read my mind," he said. Steph put her head on his chest and snuggled in, unbuttoning his jacket and wrapping it around herself as well.

"Well now it's my turn to snuggle in," she said, and Hank chuckled as she raised her head and kissed him, then burrowed in against his chest with his arms wrapped around her.

"Aww," said a child's teasing voice. "How cute! Teffie n' Blue, sittin' inna tree, k-i-s-s-"

"Thank you Ruhko," Steph sighed. "You can go now."

"I-N-G!!" she and Bucky shouted, jumping off the balcony above them and cheering. Hank chuckled and Steph sighed.

"Ruhko, Bucky, may I have a word?" Steph asked, motioning them over. Eagerly the pre-teens hurried over.

"What's up?" Bucky asked, turning her baseball cap backwards and sticking her hands half into her pockets.

"What are you doing?" Steph asked, arching an eyebrow.

"She's being _cool_," Ruhko explained, pulling out a pair of sunglasses. "Bobby showed us cool people on MTB."

"Are you referring to MTV?" Hank asked.

"Yeah," Bucky said. "That one too."

"Well," Steph said, reaching over and pulling Bucky's hat down over her eyes. "You two are very cool, but wouldn't you rather be my little sisters?"

"No," both said at once.

"It's not cool," Ruhko said.

"Because you and Hank are _old_," Bucky said, sticking out her tongue.

"Even if you can only be the flower girls if you're un-cool with me?" Steph asked.

"Flower girls?" Ruhko asked.

"When ya marry Blue?" Bucky said.

"No, when I marry Mark," Steph said.

"I thought you didn't like him," Bucky said. Ruhko swatted her arm.

"She was being sarcastic," she said.

"We can really be your flower girls?" Bucky said excitedly.

"Only if you leave me and Hank alone to plan our wedding," Steph said.

"But ya ain't plannin' now," Ruhko said defiantly.

"Yer _jus'_ cuddling, like _old_ people do," Bucky said.

"Well I can drive," Steph said smugly.

"Humph," both girls replied sourly.

"Speaking of driving," Hank said. "Did thy young spirited girls know that Jubilee is leaving to retrieve us some pizza for dinner?"

"Pizza!" Bucky and Ruhko yelled, and immediately both ran off. Steph and Hank laughed as the door slammed shut.

"That worked," Steph said, snuggling again.

"Always does," Hank sighed. "I do regret the verbal and possible physical beating I will be subjected to once Jubilation returns however." Steph kissed him.

"Don't worry," she said as she laid her head down and started to drift off to sleep. "I'll protect ya."


	14. Little Steph

"A month, a month!" Jubilee exclaimed over and over again, looking at the magazines in front of her.

"Yeah yeah, and I still haven't found my dress!" Steph groaned. "I'm such a loser!" Jubilee blew a sympathetic gum bubble and shrugged.

"We'll find it, don't worry chika!" she said. "We have, what, four weeks?"

"Three and a half, and so far the only good one can't be flown in until four weeks," Steph sighed. "Whatever! That's ridiculous."

"I know... you know what we need to help our search?" Jubilee asked. Steph groaned again.

"If you say pizza-"

"Pizza!" Jubilee exclaimed. "I'll go get it!"

"Jubes, any more pizza and I won't be able to fit into _any_ dress, good looking or not!" Steph said.

"I'll get you a veggie half then," Jubilee replied, standing up and grabbing her purse.

"Oh no you don't," Steph said, arching an eyebrow. "But light- pepperoni and cheese."

"No, pepperoni and sauce," Jubilee rolled her eyes as she headed towards the door, cell phone in hand. "Be back in a few chika, keep looking but don't find anything good until I get back, won't ya?"

"I'll be lucky to find anything good any time," Steph sighed as Jubilee left, looking back down at the piles of magazines that covered the rec-room table.

"Steph?" Bobby's voice said at a distance. Steph ignored it, but heard him shout again and looked up grumpily.

"WHAT?" she shouted back. Bobby suddenly appeared in the doorway, looking both worried, excited, and disbelieving at once.

"Steph!" he panted, obviously having run far in his search for her.

"Bobby," Steph groaned, "Whatever's up, can't it wait? I'm still looking for a decent dress-"

"Little Steph's murmuring," Bobby cut her off. Steph's eyes bulged and she jumped up.

"What?" she said, pulling him behind her as she hurried down the hall.

"Dunno, I was playing football with Hank and all of a suddenly her life support machines started going haywire. Hank checked them- and all the sudden the scrapes and burns started to heal, right in front of us, and she was sort of muttering and moving about, I don't think she's woken up yet though-"

"Oh man," Steph said, breaking into a run.

Hank looked up from the counsel board as Steph burst through the doors. He shrugged at her and shook his head.

"I do not understand," he said softly, looking at the small girl. "Her injuries are closing, then opening again, then closing, and her consciousness is equivalently unstable-"

"Has she opened her eyes yet?" Steph asked.

"No, sweet Stephanie," Hank said regretfully. "She has not yet woken-" he was cut off by Steph again.

"Why are her wounds doing that?" she said, pointing through the bubble at the slowly closing scrapes that only reappeared a moment later.

"I can only give you a guess, but I have reason to believe that at least one of her mutations would be an ability to heal, but only if concentrating on healing something specifically, the process does not happen as automatically as it does with young Ruhko."

"When she wakes, she can heal herself, right?" Steph said, but Hank was again cut off, this time by a small gasp from Little Steph.

"Ma-" she said, squirming slightly. Steph went rigid and bent down beside her sister, getting as close to the protective bubble as she dared.

"Steph? Steph, are you-" but the girl had gone slack again, and Steph rose shakily, looking at Hank, who put his hand on her shoulder.

"She's done that a few times," he said softly. "But so far is unresponsive to our efforts to communicate."

"She- she's going to wake up soon though, right?" Steph said.

"Perhaps, Charles is on his way down though, to see if her mind is as active as it appears."

"I'm here," Xavier said shortly as he came through, nodding his head in greeting at Hank, Steph, and Bobby, who was looking uncertain as to whether he actually belonged there or not.

"Chuck!" Steph said, brightening slightly. Xavier nodded.

"I'll do what I can," he promised her, and Steph nodded, moving over so Xavier could get closer. Hank put one arm around her waist and continued checking the consul as he and his companions also kept and eye keenly on the professor, whose eyes had closed in concentration.

After a moment Little Steph went rigid and her breathing slowed. Steph, who had been holding Hank's hand suddenly tightened her grip unwittingly, and felt him rub the only thing he could reach with her death grip comfortingly; her stomach.

"Don't worry," Hank said in her ear. "I see nothing wrong with her at this point, if fact I believe she may be regaining consciousness as I speak, and the slowing of her repertory system may actually be helping calm her quickened heartbeat."

"So she's doing good?" Steph breathed. Hank smiled.

"Yes, she's doing good," he said, just as Little Steph started to groan and speak again.

"Mom? Mom... daddy-" suddenly Xavier's eyes opened.

"I think she's coming to," he said in a low voice.

"Mommy?" Little Steph started to breath quickly again, and Steph pulled away from Hank to approach her again, trying to remember how her birth mother used to sound and imitating the distant memory.

"Steph? Steph- come here girl, you're scarin' your mama," she said. Hank arched an eyebrow at her, but Xavier shook his head as Little Steph started to relax.

"Mommy?" she said again. Pain flashed across Steph's face as she looked down at the waking child.

"No girl, I'm not your ma," she said, the impersonation faltering slightly. Suddenly Little Steph's eyes burst open and she looked around for a moment before she shivered, looking from Steph to Xavier to Hank fearfully.

"Who are ya?" she said. "Where's my mama? Where's daddy? And Brandon?" Steph's face hardened slightly and she avoided Little Steph's eyes.

"You were in a car crash kid," she said. "Your family- didn't make it as well as you."

"They're gone?" Little Steph said, eyes filling with tears as she stared at her unknown guardian. Steph couldn't bear to watch the realization sink in and she turned away, looking at Xavier.

"Chuck-" she said.

"I'll watch her," Xavier said, both to Steph and Hank, giving the scientist a pointed look that he didn't need. Steph turned away and hurried out of the medbay, a tear slipping down her own cheek. Suddenly Hank's arms were wrapped around her, pulling her into his protective embrace.

"Ach, Stephanie," he said.

"She's jus' like me, huh?" Steph sobbed. "Jus' like me, lost her family n' she doesn't even have a teddy bear or anyone else-"

"She has you," Hank soothed. Feeling her tears through his shirt and fur. "And soon I am sure she'll be a full member of our family, like you she is not alone right now, and now both of you have one more person to love in their lives."

"But what if she doesn't even like me?" Steph said, looking up at Hank tearfully, her head on his shoulder. Hank smiled at her.

"My sweet Stephanie, you are entirely impossible to dislike," Hank said. "Even a few of our foes are obviously impressed by the likeability that radiates from you-"

"Oh give it a rest," Steph sniffed. "I'm not that pathetic yet." Hank smiled and wiped away her tears gently.

"And that is my point," he said. "Your eloquent, soothing ways of speech and movement are so calming that to be near you is to feel better."

"Will ya shut up already?" Steph sighed as Hank chuckled and gestured with one hand grandly.

"It is like being in the presence of a guardian angel, your wisdom and-" he was cut off and Steph firmly grabbed the sides of his head and gave him a long kiss. Breaking away with their faces still only an inch apart Steph looked into Hank's eyes, her own sparkling with love.

"You're turnin' into Bobby, spouting off dumb stuff like that," she teased in a low voice. Hank kissed her again in response and they heard a laughing voice behind them, making them part.

"I should've known when I couldn't find ya in the rec room you'd be down here with your lover boy chika," Jubilee said, grinning as she balanced a small stack of pizzas. "You miss him already?"

"No, actually I came down because Little Steph jus' woke up," Steph said simply. Jubilee gasped and dropped the pizzas as Hank dived forward, catching them a split second before they hit the floor, skidding into Jubilee on his stomach as she fell over on his back and slid with him down the smooth floor. Hank let out a sigh of relief as he opened on of the boxes and peeked in, steam coming out of the box.

"Safe," he reported. Steph rolled her eyes and flew over to them, landing neatly on top of Jubilee.

"Little Steph woke up?" Jubilee said. "Really?"

"Really really," Steph said dryly, taking the pizzas from Hank and arching her eyebrow at him. "Should have known if you could catch anythin' it would be pizza," she said. Hank gave her a toothy grin as she and Jubilee climbed off his back.

"Of course," he said. "Pizza, Twinkies, and my love, should she take any kind of dive." Steph patted his cheek and then stroked it affectionately as he got up.

"Same here, only I'd have to say Jolt cola instead of Twinkies," she smiled, and Hank chuckled.

"We all have our poisons," he said.

"C'mon, let's go see how Little Steph's doing," Steph said, sighing and sniffing. Jubilee blinked.

"I thought that you knew when I told ya not to find the perfect dress while I was gone that also meant nothing else interesting happen," she said.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to clearly define that next time," Steph said, rolling her eyes.

"Obviously," Jubilee muttered.

Steph came down into the medbay, yawning slightly. "Hey- there a Little Steph in here?" she called out.

"Here," Little Steph replied meekly. Steph sighed sadly when she saw her sister sitting on the floor, knees drawn up to the sweatshirt Ruhko had leant her.

"Hey," Steph said, trying to smile. There were still tear streaks on her cheeks, and her hair was a great deal more ruffled than it had been earlier.

"Hello," Little Steph whispered. She looked up, and the twin pairs of brown eyes met and held. "You're- Bobby said you're my sister." Steph nodded.

"Can I sit with ya?" she asked. Little Steph nodded and she sat down next to her, sighing.

"Yeah, I'm your sister," she said. "Bet ya the old folks never talked 'bout me, huh?" Little Steph shook her head, biting her lip.

"No- they said I was their first little girl," she said softly. "Their star." Steph nodded, then looked down.

"Healed yourself? That why ya got out of the bubble?" she asked. Little Steph nodded, looking slightly fearful.

"Daddy- he didn't like mutants," she said. "He'd be angry if he found out."

"Maybe," Steph sighed. "That's what happened to me, I went mutant and... well I had to leave." She paused and Little Steph looked up at her curiously, obviously expecting more.

"We didn't part on... good terms," Steph said lamely. "I didn't even know about the accident for a long time." Little Steph looked down this time as another tear fell, and Steph gently wiped it away.

"Mama... I'll never see her again? Ever?"

"I'm sorry," Steph said, shaking her head. Suddenly Little Steph had leaned on her, crying into her older sister's arms as Steph hugged her.

"Daddy too? And Brandon... I'm sorry I was mean to him, I didn't want him-" she wept.

"Yeah, yeah I know," Steph said, shushing her. "You never mean it, and you always regret it. Trust me kid, I know. But you're here with me now, and I'm gonna take care of you, ok?" Little Steph nodded and Steph sighed, rubbing her back like Hank rubbed hers when she was upset.

"And," she continued. "I'm not it, you see, I was adopted into another family when dad kicked me out, and since you're still my family, you're with us now too. You have two other sisters, only a little older than you, and I'm about to get married, so you'll have another brother soon."

"Do you have another mama and daddy too?" Little Steph sniffed. Steph gulped and looked away.

"I- I did," she said, fighting back her own tears. "But, they're... not here anymore. It's jus' us."

"O-ok," Little Steph said, looking unsure about Steph's hesitant voice. "But we're still sisters? Even though we have different mama's?"

"Well she was my mama once too," Steph said, looking back at her and forcing a painful smile. "But yeah, we're sisters, now and 'till ya become a teenager and denounce me for being too old and mother-like." Little Steph smiled and hugged her sibling again, and Steph closed her eyes tightly.

After a moment Hank entered, looking slightly rushed and apparently looking for Steph. Seeing her and Little Steph he paused.

"I'm sorry, I've intruded-" he began. Steph shook her head and got up, pulling Little Steph gently with her.

"Little sister, meet Hank," she said as Little Steph's eyes lit up, seeing the blue fur.

"Who's that?" she asked. Steph smiled.

"In less than a month, your big brother," she said. Little Steph smiled shyly and Hank chuckled, bowing to her.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, little flower," he said humbly, grinning. "Might I add you look as lovely as your elder sister?"

"Give it a rest Hank, she's only eight," Steph said, rolling her eyes.

"He talks funny," Little Steph whispered, making Hank laugh. "You're gonna marry him?"

"Yeah, don't worry though, pretty soon you'll be able to understand him... almost," Steph smiled for real, and suddenly both found themselves swept up in Hank's large arms as he picked them up off the ground and turned, running out the door.

"Come, fair maids, there is yet pizza still upstairs, and such sweet faces need nourishment in order to stay smiling, no?" he said. Little Steph giggled as they ran and looked over at Steph, who was snuggling into her fiancée's fur. After a moment the small girl did as well, looking relieved when Hank smiled down at her. Then she leaned over to Steph.

"What- what did he say?" she asked. Steph laughed.

"He said there's pizza upstairs that we've got to beat half the mansion to," she said. Little Steph's face lit up.

"Pizza?" she said happily.

"She will fit in fine," Hank said to Steph. "She resembles you so much in spark of life and appearance, perhaps even some of our foes will not be able to tell the difference once she grows?"

"Maybe," Steph smiled, snuggling in again.


	15. The Wedding

Wow, sorry it took so long to update, my internet has been on the whack lately!

Anyway, this is it people, the final chapter of THIS story. I have sequels, but THIS story is finished. Cookies for me.

Oh yeah sheepishly, I've not answered the question since it was asked in what, the second chapter? Sorry folks.

THE X MEN ARE DEAD.

The main characters that everyone seems to be upset about are Logan and Rogue, but also departed are Ororo, Alex, and Piotr. I'm sorry, they died, ok? But even in the darkest hour a light can be found, and for the life of me I can't remember which movie that's from. Probably a couple different ones.

Anyway, here it is, the last chapter of "Feelin' Blue", the second in a continuing saga that's sort of being completed, lol!

Ice Lynx

P.S. Thank you so much reviewers, you make posting writing fun!

- - - -

"I still like, can't believe you're actually getting _married_," Jubilee said as she laced up the back of the white silk dress.

"That makes two o' us," Steph said in a slightly high pitched voice. "I still can't believe I actually got the man o' my dreams!"

"And soon you're gonna have a kid or two along with it, then it'll be 'family' of your dreams," Jubilee laughed. Steph looked over her shoulder and Jubilee swatted her. "No, no looking in the mirror till you're all ready!" she said. Steph nodded as she put her long, dangling silver earrings in.

"I know, I know," she sighed, her foot tapping impatiently. "I just want this to start! Oh no, I've gotta go pee!"

"Cross your legs and hold it, it's just nervousness," Jubilee said, waving it off as she finished the ties. Then she walked around front and held up the makeup bag. "Nearly there chika, finish this and then you can like, look, then walk down the isle!" Steph emitted a squeak in response, and Jubilee laughed.

"I can't wait!" Steph said, hands shaking.

"You will or I'll wipe this foundation all over your hair," Jubilee said, starting to apply the makeup.

"I hate you," Steph said sourly.

"I love ya too," Jubilee said patiently. "'Specially since you got me this gorgeous dress, even if it's not as nice as yours, and even though it's not yellow." She looked down at her dress, which was light blue and came down to her knees, the straps embroidered with beads and the V neck decorated with lace.

"Oh hurry _up!_" Steph said, eyes closed tight while her friend put sparkles around them.

"Calm down! You'll mess me up!" Jubilee said.

"Don't tell me to calm down, it's my wedding day!" Steph said. Jubilee put her hands on her hips and arched an eyebrow.

"So ya want me to ruin your makeup because you're shaking like a freakin' mouse with curlers in her hair?"

"Wow, I'm so feeling the love in this room," said a familiar voice from behind them. Steph and Jubilee spun around and their jaws dropped.

"Kitty!" Jubilee squealed, bounding over and grabbing her best friend, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Kitty?!" Steph said. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't-"

"Kurt," Kitty said sheepishly. "I was debating on whether or not to go and he said I'd missing one of the biggest changes in your life and I went on total guilt trip, and I had to come."

"I will thank him forever," Steph said, and Kitty beamed.

"Help me!" Jubilee cried desperately, still holding onto Kitty, now with her eyes squeezed shut and hands gripping her friend's shoulders.

"Help you with what?" Kitty asked, looking confused.

"I need someone to restrain Steph while I put her mascara on," Jubilee said, just as they both heard a squeal from behind them.

"Oh. My. God!" Steph said, staring at her strapless gown, the white glass beads embroidered in different patterns on the front sparkling in the light. Steph stared at herself.

"No Steph, you weren't supposed to look!" Jubilee groaned while Kitty laughed and walked over, holding both of Steph's hands.

"You look gorgeous Steph," she said. "You'll have to fight Hank off with a stick. A really, really big stick."

"She already does," Jubilee giggled.

"Hey Kitty," Steph said, shooting an evil look at Jubilee. "How would you like to be my Maid of Honor?" Jubilee stopped laughing abruptly.

"Ha ha," she said. "Now come on, we only have an hour and a half to get your makeup and hair just right and somehow get you up to the alter without fainting."

"What kind of fainting?" Kitty asked. "Attractive swoon or grunt and tumble?"

"Always attractive," Steph smirked.

"Grunt and tumble, on your wedding day," Jubilee winked. Steph's face went a bit pale.

"Just get my makeup and hair done," she grunted.

Hank stared himself in the eyes, nervously pulling at his sleeves and fidgeting with his tie as he stood in front of the mirror. Scott smiled.

"You're going to ruin that after it took me and Bobby an hour to put it straight," he said. Hank blinked and looked at his now loose tie as Bobby came up and straightened it again.

"If you pull it out you're on your own," he reminded him.

"Thank you," Hank said, pulling his coat straight. "I just- I do not know what's gotten into me, I could not remain still to save my life."

"Hey- it's called your wedding day. You're gonna be shaking like a bowl of jello until the ceremony starts," Bobby smiled. "It's how you deal with it that counts, like I did. Be smooth, remember it's all going to be great, looking forward to see your girl come walking down the isle just ready to give you a ring and a kiss."

"Smooth?" Hank repeated.

"Yeah, like me," Bobby repeated.

"I seem to remember, Robert, you fainting half an hour before you were supposed to take your position at the alter," Scott said, smirking. Hank laughed and Bobby rolled his eyes.

"But after I woke up, I was smooth," he said. Then he patted Hank's shoulder. "Really, just think about the fact that you'll be spending your whole life with Steph after today and if you screw up, she'll only laugh at you on your anniversary or whenever they show tapes of your wedding later on."

"Thank you," Hank gulped.

"You'll be fine Hank," Xavier assured him, arriving in the room and smiling at them. "But you've pulled your tie out again." Scott and Bobby groaned as Hank looked down and found he was now holding the piece of ribbon in his hands.

"Oops," he said sheepishly as Xavier took it.

"Allow me," he said. "And don't worry, even if you did make a mistake, Steph would remember it fondly, just like if she made a mistake and you knew." He handed the tie back to Hank, who smiled.

"Ach, no," he said. "My sweet Stephanie couldn't make a mistake. Oh my stars and garters, how long is it until the ceremony?"

"Hour," Bobby said. "And I don't know about girls, they do strange stuff right before important events."

"But nothing could go wrong today," Hank assured himself, smiling as he thought of Steph. "I, however, am bound to do something...."

"She's probably not nervous at all," Bobby said, sighing as Scott groaned.

"Er, professor," Hank said sheepishly, handing over the undone tie again.

"AHHHHH!" Steph cried. "AHHHH!"

"Calm down! It's not that bad!" Jubilee said, biting her lip.

"You've killed my face!" Steph shrieked as Kitty ran over with make-up remover and paper towels.

"Just take it off and we can start again!" she said. Steph looked at the black streak on her cheek.

"AH!" she said. "It's ruined, I'll look like an idiot!"

"No you won't," Kitty said.

"I told you to stop moving!" Jubilee said. "But no, you just kept twitching!"

"That's not important right now Jubes," Kitty said, carefully wiping it.

"It's horrible! Hank will never want to marry me looking like this!" Steph cried.

"Ugh," Kitty said, shaking her head. "You are so thick sometimes, he loves you and always will, that's why he gave you that absolutely fab ring and will give you another one today."

"And if he won't marry ya, Mark will!" Jubilee said brightly.

"Grr," Steph said, kicking Jubilee in the shin.

"Ow!" Jubilee cried, hopping away on one foot and then loosing her balance in her high heels she toppled over with a shriek. There was a pause, then Steph, Kitty, and Jubilee burst out laughing as Jubilee sat up and Kitty set the makeup remover down.

"I'm going bonkers!" Steph said, almost crying with laughter. "This is so stupid, I'm going bonkers on my wedding day!"

"Yeah, chika, but I promise you'll look great doing it," Jubilee said, managing to get up as she grabbed the foundation again.

"This is gonna be great, it's so funny!" Bucky whispered in the hall, looking at the camera that peeked through the door to Steph's dressing room. Ruhko nodded, trying to stop giggling.

"Wait till we make copies, we'll be blackmailists," she said.

"I believe the term is blackmailers," Kurt said from behind them. Bucky and Ruhko spun around guiltily and smiled up at the blue man as he took the camera and looked at it. "You two are taking after a boy I know named Spyke, though I do not think he actually intended to blackmail anyone vith his footage," he said. Bucky blushed.

"We were filming for Steph to see later!" she said sweetly.

"Vy don't you let me take over that for a vhile?" Kurt said. "Run along now and see how Hank is doing, I'll see you at the ceremony."

"K," Ruhko and Bucky said, throwing their arms around him and then racing down the hall. Kurt shook his head with amusement and then looked down at the tape recorder and wondered exactly what was so funny.

A few moments later Steph, Jubilee, and Kitty heard an outburst of laughter right outside the door. When they opened it they found Kurt with tears rolling down the sides of his face, laughing so hard that he couldn't talk. Kitty looked at Steph and smiled.

"I think Kurt's beaten you to going bonkers," she said.

"That's no fair," Steph pouted, looking down at her stepfather with a jokingly sour face. "It's _my_ wedding day. I automatically have dibs!"

Hank gulped as he looked around the assembled guests who were coming in, all smiling and buzzing excitedly.

"No!" Bobby hissed, grabbing his friend's hand as it hovered near his tie again. "C'mon buddy, you can leave it alone for just a little longer!" Hank winced.

"How much longer until it starts?" he asked.

"For you? Not long enough," Bobby said, smiling at him. Hank groaned.

"I feel a fool standing here, waiting forever," he said.

"You'll be fine," Scott assured him, checking his watch. "Five minutes until it starts, just a little while longer-"

"I think I'm going to faint," Hank said.

"Oh come on," Bobby said. Then his eyes widened as Hank started tilting to one side. "No, Hank! Not now!"

"Four minutes and forty-five seconds, that's all!" Scott said desperately, only making Hank groan.

Come Hank, surely you remember the many lectures on patience that you've given Ruhko? Xavier said telepathically, smiling at his friend from the audience. Hank closed his eyes tightly.

Surely you could not speed up time? he replied.

You would regret missing your final moments of angst, I promise, Xavier said. Hank sighed, eyes still closed, Bobby and Scott still prepared to catch him if he decided to pass out anyway.

Hank, look over here, Xavier said gently, and Hank managed to open his eyes. His gaze fell however, not on the professor but the young girl sitting next to him, who seemed to have brought a sign with her.

The perfect image of Steph besides the younger age and black hair was standing with a big sign, the grin on her face evident.

'Don't Miss Your Wedding Day Being Like Bobby' was staring at him in bold black letters.

"Hey!" Bobby said as he and Scott saw the sign as well. "I did _not_ miss my wedding day!" Little Steph laughed and smiled at Hank, who smiled back as he slowly felt his sense of balance return, and he looked over at Scott.

"Three minutes," the brown haired man said.

"Maybe I could help fill the time," Kurt said, sliding up next to them. "Steph asked me to see how it vos going anyvay."

"What could fill up the time?" Hank said immediately.

"Steph," Kurt chuckled, gently pulling Hank's hand away from his collar. "She vos having a bit off trouble vith preparations as vell a little vhile ago." He almost started to laugh again as he related what Bucky and Ruhko had captured on video tape, and all of the waiting men smiled while Bobby rolled his eyes and muttered "Girls."

Suddenly he nudged his friends and pointed over to the doors, and Hank suddenly found himself looking at a frantically beckoning Jubilee, who was obviously trying to catch their attention.

"What?" Bobby mouthed. Jubilee pointed at her wrist and shrugged, but Bobby shook his head and looked at the others. "Any of you know what she's saying?"

She wished to know if you're ready to start, Xavier said, and Kurt immediately snuck off down the side to get back to Steph, who was waiting for him to walk her down the isle.

YES all three said immediately. Please, Hank and Bobby said as an afterthought.

Jubilee nodded across the room and then looked over at the band, who was watching her intently. She winked at them and then gave a thumbs up as Bobby and Scott moved back into their positions.

"It's time," the priest said in a soft voice to Hank, speaking for the first time. Hank let out a long breath and shivered with anticipation as the band began to play, and suddenly Ruhko appeared, walking in exaggerated steps with Bucky immediately behind, escaping the frantically grabbing arms of Jubilee to slow her down. Both girls were dressed in matching blue dresses and had small flower pedals in their baskets, which they flicked at eachother as often as the people around them, more pedals in their hair. As they passed Little Steph and the professor they each grabbed the biggest handfuls they could muster and threw them at the two, making everyone around them chuckle as Little Steph stuck her tongue out at them.

"Whoa," Bobby said under his breath as Jubilee suddenly appeared, looking far nicer in her dress than just her head and arm could show. She was beaming and exchanging winks with a few people in the audience. After her Kitty appeared with a small bunch of flowers that they had come up with last minute, and looking slightly nervous she made her way down the isle, concentrating on following Jubilee's movements.

Then both reached the platform and turned, pulling the enthusiastic flower girls over by them. The assembled crowd took an intake of breath as the band hit a peak note Steph suddenly appeared in the doorway, arm in arm with Kurt and grinning nervously with her eyes focused on Hank, who had stopped breathing.

"Oh my stars," he whispered, and Bobby let out a low whistle before he could stop himself, only to be elbowed by Scott as discreetly as possible.

As Hank found himself stepping forward to Steph when she reached the steps their eyes locked with their hands, and Kurt took his seat and stared at them, remembering his own wedding day and suddenly unable to stop smiling.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife... you may kiss the bride," the priest smiled warmly as Hank let go of Steph's hands for the first time since she had met him at the platform and carefully lifted up the soft white veil that covered her face, putting it over her head. His hands fell slightly, stroking her neck before he leaned forward and kissed her for the first time as a married man.

The small but enthusiastic crowd burst out into cheers besides the flower girls, who made gagging noises as Steph wrapped her arms around her new husband and gave him one of the longest kisses any of them had ever seen. And when they parted she started to laugh, and Hank joined in.

Turning around the couple embraced the applause and happy tears of their family and friends, all of whom were now standing. Hank held out his arm and Steph linked her arm and his, and they walked back down the isle together as Bucky and Ruhko laughed and ran down in front of them, hitting eachother with their baskets and spilling the flowers all over the place, then they turned and started chasing Little Steph, who squealed and ran away.

And for all her worrying Steph didn't notice that Kitty, as a bride's maid initiated at the last second was wearing a pink dress instead of the blue of the other dresses. And even though they were growing up it seemed that just this once Ruhko and Bucky could get away with wearing a backwards baseball caps and sunglasses during the ceremony as they threw pedals at eachother and Little Steph, all three laughing and running in a church.

Hank looked down and realized that right before the ceremony began he had pulled out his bow tie again, and somehow now it was wrapped around Steph's wrist like an arm band. When she caught him looking at it she grinned and straightened his collar with her free hand.

"I think you looked better without it anyway," she said, and Hank chuckled.

"And you certainly have no sign of mascara on your cheek," he said, stroking it gently. Steph smiled.

"I suppose Kurt told ya," she said. Hank nodded as they walked toward the white limo that was waiting with a ridiculously large 'Just Married' sign on the back and the cans tied on, ready to attract as much attention as possible.

"Wait!" Kitty shouted, rushing up to them. "Wow you two walk fast- hold on, this is the proper sendoff!" Hank laughed but Steph just looked confused.

"What?" she said. Suddenly every guest seemed to be armed with a handful of rice, and Steph started laughing as well when she and Hank were effectively doused in the small white and brown grains.

"OK, now you can like, get in the limo!" Kitty cried.

"Thanks," Steph said as Hank opened the door and bowed, holding her hand while she got in. He had just climbed in as well when Jubilee ran up and leaned in the window.

"You are _so_ needing to go the long way to the reception," she said to Steph, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "There was an accident- a stereo blew up, give us ten minutes to steal Bobby's and get it hooked up," she said.

"Of course," Hank laughed as Jubilee patted his cheek smartly.

"I'm sure you'll find something to do while you're waiting," Jubilee said, winking at Steph and then leaving as the limo pulled off. Hank looked over at Steph.

"Did that live up to your expectations?" he asked. Steph smiled and climbed over to him, taking his head in her hands with their faces just inches apart.

"Better, it was even more than perfect," she said, kissing him.

"You know, I think it will be easy to fill our delay," Hank said, smiling as Steph laughed and they kissed again.

The End


End file.
